Scraps of Love
by xCaellachx
Summary: In a world where children are made to order and citizens must be married by the age of 25, fashion guru Kurt Hummel finds himself in a nightmare. The man he'd hoped to marry had run off and now, with no husband, he would be matched by the government. He must return to his hometown of Lima and face a stranger he would spend the rest of his life with. A/U, future!fic, Klaine COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Long time, no story! My computer has been down for so long and I've missed writing and hearing from all of you. This story is a future/AU. Finn lives on in my world (Cory RIP) and becomes the teacher he wanted to be. So, read on and tell me what you think. **

Kurt looked around his warehouse slash studio. Everything had been taken care of by him and his employees, and he was ready to leave, to go back home. Unfortunately. Any other time in his life, he would have been happy to go home and see his Dad, Carole, and Finn, who was now teaching at McKinley High. Not this time.

Glancing around, he took in the sight and scent of the fabrics surrounding him, the mannequins with half completed looks, the bolts of silks and cottons neatly tucked away. And on the far wall, his degree from Parsons, the magic ticket that had taken him from an unknown to a designer in demand. He had graduated at the top of his class and at the end of the year fashion show, none other than Tim Gunn had shown up. When Kurt had turned around at the sound of his name, his vision had gone dim for a moment as the tall, sophisticated man began talking to him about his line. Tim had loved it and wanted to back Kurt in the making of a line for New York's annual Fashion Week. Now, three years later, Kurt was in high demand from rich clients, both male and female, who vied to wear the latest Kurt Hummel fashion. It was a dream come true. Now, though, his dream was about to turn into a nightmare. The world had changed in many ways over the years and now Kurt was going to have to buck up and play his part.

The rate of child abandonment and children being put in foster homes had skyrocketed over the years. With the advancement of science, people were now able to genetically change their children early on in pregnancy. They could choose gender, hair and eye color, height and even metabolism. The babies that were born that didn't live up to the parent's specifications were shipped off to foster homes, especially in the case of twins. Some parents only wanted one perfect child, or were disgusted if one twin didn't show the same 'perfection' as the other. Children who came out 'as ordered' were called Chosen when the parents decided to keep them. Children who were abandoned or put into the system were called Scrap. The Swedish had produced the first Chosen and had called the mistakes garbage. In Swedish it, sounded a lot like Scrap and the name stuck. Scrap kids were always easy to spot. Chosen were spoiled and dressed well, clean, and educated. Scraps were the ones out begging for money, dressed in hand-me-downs. You could also tell a Scrap by physical differences. Some may have two different color eyes or an odd shade of hair. The more extreme cases included kids with limbs too long for their body type or any other kind of mutation. It was still the early years of genetic changes, so it was too soon to see what would happen to these kids when they grew up.

This brought about Kurt's problem and involvement. The government had made a law that gay couples could only adopt Scraps, since they couldn't reproduce on their own. That was all well and good in Kurt's eyes as he wouldn't have it any other way. The other part of the law stated that all citizens must be married by twenty five and either produce a Chosen or adopt a Scrap by the age of thirty. Again, this seemed fine on the outset. But Kurt hadn't found a partner yet. Not for lack of trying. As his twenty fifth birthday approached he had been dating frequently, trying to find someone he could spend his life with. Adam, his last long term boyfriend, had been with him for nine months. He was younger than Kurt and couldn't handle the pressure of deciding on marriage and had ran back to England, leaving Kurt only six months to find a husband on his own. The great lawmakers in all their wisdom proclaimed that if a citizen could not find a spouse, they would be assigned one.

Kurt turned twenty five a week ago. Without finding a spouse. Now he was ordered by the government to go back to his hometown to be matched to a suitable mate.

Sighing loudly, Kurt turned off the lights in his studio, grabbed his suitcase and made his way to the sidewalk to hail a cab. On the ride to the airport, he tried to keep his breathing calm. He refused to acknowledge the ice cold dread that sat like a rock in his stomach. Married to a stranger. Visions of Karofsky, Sebastian, and Azimio flashed through his mind. His future husband could be mean, abusive, or just plain cruel. The hope for attraction and affection was so far from his mind that he didn't give it thought anymore. He could only hope for a decent person who wouldn't mind living in New York.

As the plane took off, Kurt prayed to a god he didn't believe in about a future he couldn't picture.

**What do you think? Should I continue? It is Klaine endgame… but what they will go through to get there in this new world? Reviews will make the decision on if I continue this story or not. Thanks and much love to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt arrived in Ohio and was met by his father, Burt. The two exchanged a tight hug before gathering Kurt's luggage and heading to the car.

"I heard your new line is moving along well," Burt said a tad awkwardly.

"It means I'm selling a lot, Dad. No special lingo needed," Kurt grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh good. See, tires, I understand. I don't know nothing about clothes and lines and whatnots," Burt said, turning onto the freeway. "So tell me how your life is going."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Burt coughed. "Other than the obvious."

"Well, other than the obvious, the clothes are selling. I was able to hire ten more employees, which is helping a lot. The paperwork is a pain in the ass, but we are getting merchandise out faster. I'm lucky that at this point in my career, I can be picky in who I hire. Remember my first employee?" Kurt grimaced.

Burt laughed. "Yeah, that daffy chick, Dotty, right?"

"Dotty. What a unique person she was. I swear she could sew like a champ but between her panic attacks about the world ending and her overabundance of energy, it was a quiet relief when I was able to pass her along to Rachel," Kurt said.

"What does she do for Rachel? She's still doing the Broadway shows, right?" Burt asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah, she's on tour with Wicked right now with her husband, Jesse. I convinced her she needed someone to follow her along in case of emergency costume repairs. The two are so paranoid, they made a great match," Kurt chuckled, his blue green eyes twinkling.

"That's evil, son," Burt said with a grin.

Kurt put his hands up, an innocent smile on his face. "I'm just spreading the wealth of talent. Now, though, it's easier with thirty four employees. I am able to completely concentrate on designing and client orders. With Tina overseeing the sewing team, I don't have to worry about the Dotty's of the work force."

"Thirty four, huh. Kurt, I'm proud of you, son. Who knew you would end up with more employees than your old dad," Burt said, his chest puffing with emotion.

"Thanks, Dad. But it's not like you run the shop anymore. How is Puck handling everything? Does he still call you or Finn for help?" Kurt was grateful for the chance to catch up. It had been a while since he had seen his dad, though they talked weekly on the phone. But even his affection for his dad and his eagerness for updates from home couldn't keep away the feeling of dread. In two days, he would meet his husband, the man he would spend the rest of his life with. The man he would share every aspect of his life with, including intimacy. The thought of making love with a stranger turned his stomach.

"Kurt? You awake over there?" Burt said, patting his son's knee.

Kurt jerked his attention back to his dad. "Sorry, jet lag took over for a minute. You were saying?"

For the rest of the ride home, Kurt determinedly kept his attention on his father and their conversation. There was no sense in worrying himself to death. Well, at least not until he was alone.

. . . . . .

Kurt's whole family was there to greet him when they got home. Carole enveloped him in a warm hug and he took comfort in her soft arms and floral scent. Sam, who had remained part of the family since high school, picked him up and twirled him around until Kurt began lecturing him on caring for his clothes. Finn hugged him tightly and tousled his hair. "Hey, little brother," he said with a grin.  
"Hey, Mr. Hudson," Kurt teased. "How are all of your shop students doing? Anyone missing a finger yet?"

Punching him lightly, Finn snorted. "No, we haven't had an injury in forty two days and counting." His face filled with pride. "Those kids are really something else."

Kurt, who had been ready to mock his brother further, saw the true emotion in Finn's brown eyes. "So teaching shop is better than history?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "By a long shot. It was a hard lesson to learn and I feel bad for the kids who were in my history class. But if the teacher can't find some sort of passion for what they are teaching, the kids just aren't going to enjoy or learn near as much as they could."

"I'm really proud of you, Finn," Kurt said. "Your kids are lucky to have you. As well as your Glee kids, you guys just won your Regionals, right?"

Finn nodded with a grin. "We did. On to Nationals in a couple of months! This year, it's in Seattle, so we're going to have to raise a lot of money for travel expenses. But Quinn has some great ideas, so I'm not too worried," he said. Kurt caught an odd look cross his brother's face before he suddenly jumped up and went to the kitchen.

Following him, Kurt perched on a stool and watched as his brother got out a pint of rocky road ice cream and a giant spoon. Finn may have grown into a fine man, but his appetite was still that of a growing teenager.

"What's going on, Finn? Is Quinn okay?" Kurt asked, concerned for his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, uh, she's great actually. She wanted to be here tonight, but she has court cases until late," Finn said evasively.

"Okay. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Kurt said, seeing through his brother's words.

"Quinn's pregnant, dude. I'm, uh, going to be a dad," Finn said, a smile spreading wide on his face.

"Finn! That's fantastic!" Kurt shouted. He got up and grabbed his brother in a bear hug, not caring about his outfit. "I'm going to be an uncle," he cried.

Getting his own spoon, he toasted Finn with a bite of ice cream. "To a healthy, natural baby," Kurt said, putting the bite in his mouth. At the look in Finn's eyes, Kurt swallowed abruptly, almost choking on a peanut. "What is it?" he demanded.

"We, um. Well, Quinn, she wanted to, uh. The thing is, um," Finn stuttered.

Kurt's stomach sank. "No," he whispered.

"Her family was pressuring us and, well, you know Quinn, she wants things a certain way," Finn said, holding his hands up, his tan face going pale. "She gets scary, Kurt, you know that."

"You're having a Chosen?" Kurt bit out, anger boiling deep down.

"Well, yeah, I guess we are. But the baby is healthy," Finn said.

"And what kind of order did Mrs. Hudson put in?" Kurt asked, his voice like ice.

"Well, since she still has contact with Beth, she wanted to have a boy. And, uh, you know, since Beth had a different dad, Quinn didn't want Beth to feel like she was different. So, she went for blonde hair and green eyes like her and Beth. I, uh, was kind of hoping for darker hair like me, but Quinn was pretty set on her decision," Finn finished quietly.

"I don't understand this, Finn! We all agreed, remember? All of us old Glee kids agreed that we would have natural children if it was at all possible. That we wouldn't mess with anything and love whatever nature gave us!" Kurt shouted. "And tell me, Finn, what is your wife going to do if the baby comes out different than she ordered, huh? Are you going to throw your baby out? Throw it to the Scrap heap?" Kurt said scathingly. It was considered a slur to say things like 'Scrap heap' or 'Scrap yard'. Kurt was too furious to care.

"Of course not," Finn yelled back at him, his eyes filled with anger. Kurt saw his brothers hands form into fists, but didn't care.

"Are you sure, Finn? Because it seems as if Quinn is pretty determined to get what she wants," Kurt returned.

"Enough!" Burt shouted, walking into the room and standing between the two men. "Kurt, this is none of your business."

"Dad, how can you say that? You are in Washington fighting against this shit!" Kurt argued, shocked.

"It is still none of your concern. It isn't your child or your marriage. The decision was made by Finn and his wife and it is their concern what they do with their child," Burt said, his voice tired.

"You're just going to stand there and let them do something we all hate?" Kurt shrieked.

"No, dammit. Don't you think I tried to talk them out of it? What's done is done," Burt replied.

"Kurt?" Carole said quietly.

"What?" Kurt snapped. Realizing who had spoken to him, he put up his hands. "I'm sorry, Carole. I didn't mean to snap at you," he said pointedly, glaring at Finn.

"There is someone at the door for you. It, uh, looks official," she said, twisting her hands together.

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face. Everything drained from him except cold dread. He knew who it was.

Without another word, he turned and went to the door. Two men dressed in dark suits stood on the porch.

"Yes," Kurt managed to cough out.

"Kurt Hummel?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, sir," Kurt replied, doing his best to keep back tears of fear.

"Identification please?"

Kurt showed the man his driver's license before stuffing it back into his wallet, his hands shaking.

"We are from the United States Home and Family Division. You are expected to be at the Lima Municipal Court on the sixth at twelve o'clock. Here is your paperwork. Do you have any questions?" The man said stiffly.

"No, sir," Kurt said, taking the manila envelope, before gasping as the words sank in. "Wait! The sixth? It was supposed to be the eighth!" Kurt protested, panic breaking through. "The sixth is tomorrow!"

"The paperwork we were given states that you are to be there on the sixth. No deviation is allowed. Will there be a problem?" the man said, his eyebrow raising. He casually unbuttoned his blazer. The movement caught Kurt's eye and he could see the man was armed. The sight made all of his panic and fight die.

"No, no problem, sir," Kurt said, going even more pale.

"Sign here," the other man said, producing an electronic signature device. Kurt signed without his usual flourish and watched as the men walked back to their non-descript sedan.

Kurt turned around to see his entire family staring at him.

"I'm getting married tomorrow. I think I'll go to bed now," he said quietly.

"Kurt," his father began.

"No, please. I need to be alone," Kurt said and made his way through to the stairs.

His room looked the same, though most of his knickknacks were gone. It was a guest room when he wasn't here. But the familiarity of the surroundings brought him a measure of peace. Placing the envelope beside him on the bed, he methodically undressed, hanging up his clothes before pulling on his pajama pants and a tank top. Getting into bed, he picked up the envelope and stared at it. He knew what was inside it. His friend, Trent, had received one of these. Inside was the name and description of his future husband, what his occupation was, general health history. Everything you would need to know. Even down to the detail of who would be moving. They decided whose career was more important and the other person simply had to pack up and move, just like that. All details. Except a picture. It was like a sick joke on the government's behalf. To set up these couples and not let them even see what the other person looked like before they met on their wedding day.

Did he want to open the envelope? What the hell, Kurt thought. It couldn't get any worse at this point. By this time tomorrow, it would be a done deal, he would be a married man.

Sitting up, he opened the envelope and began reading about his husband.

His name was Blaine Devon Anderson and was two weeks older than Kurt. A flicker of interest caught him as he read about Blaine's career as a musician. He apparently had a CD out. Shit, was he going to have to relocate for this guy? Scanning quickly, he breathed a deep sigh of relief. Blaine Anderson would be moving to New York. From California, apparently. Poor guy, Kurt thought. Trying to think positively, he could appreciate that they were both creative people. He didn't know if that meant that they would clash or not, but it was better than a boring accountant.

Blaine was a healthy guy, no serious health issues now or in the past. He had grown up in Westerville and had gone to Dalton Academy. Shit, that was the same school as that asshole Smythe. Kurt did the math in his head with the years he attended and apparently, Blaine had transferred out before Sebastian ever started. Kurt guessed he shouldn't be too surprised that he recognized some part of the guy's details since they'd grown up in the same area.

Kurt finished reading and put the papers back in the envelope. As much as Blaine seemed like an interesting person on paper meant nothing. It didn't mention if he was an asshole or liked to beat up on smaller people. It didn't mention if there was something wrong with him and that was why he hadn't already married. Though the same sentiment could be aimed at Kurt. Was Blaine wondering why Kurt hadn't married before now? Would they even be able to stand each other enough to kiss at the altar?

. . . . . .

The morning of Kurt Hummel's wedding day dawned with him still wide awake, clutching the manila envelope in his hands.

. . . . . . .

**What do you think? Reviews magically make chapters appear! Thanks for reading…**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt showered thoroughly and took his time with his moisturizing routine. Marrying a stranger against his will or not, there was no reason to not look his best. Though he hadn't slept, the shower had refreshed him and with renewed energy he opened his garment bag to reveal the suit he would be married in. The custom, tailored suit fit him perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He had designed and sewed it himself, down to the renowned 'KH' sewed into the inner jacket pocket. It was a charcoal gray, three piece suit. He would wear a lighter gray button up shirt under the vest with a deep maroon tie. To top it off, his silver scissors broach and chain would drape across his front.

When his father knocked on his door at eleven o'clock, Kurt finished putting his shoes on and opened the door.

"Son, you look great," Burt said with a hesitant smile. "I didn't think you would be willing to go formal."

Kurt returned his smile. "I did consider going in a pair of Finn's sweats, but I am Kurt Hummel. There is bound to be photographers and I must do my label proud. Every day is a day to look fabulous, even if it is the worst day of your life," he said, his smile disappearing. He rubbed his hands together, trying to bring some warmth to his fingers.

"Were you able to eat anything?" Burt asked, stepping forward as Kurt motioned him to come closer.

Untying his father's tie and knotting it into a Windsor knot, Kurt nodded. "I got about half a bagel down. Anymore and I would have made myself sick. I don't know when I'll be able to eat again, it's not like we're having a reception. By the way," Kurt said, grabbing the now wrinkled manila envelope. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my husband-to-be."

Rolling his eyes at his son, Burt sat on the bed and pulled out the information. "Well, at least he is the creative type like you."

"That is all well and good, but us creative types tend to be rather self involved. That doesn't lend well to marital bliss," Kurt replied.

Carole appeared at the doorway. "Oh Kurt, you look wonderful," she said, smiling.

"As do you, Carole. That sheath dress certainly suits your shape. I take it we need to get going?" Kurt asked, trying to be brave. All he really wanted to do was dive into his father's arms and rail and sob about how unfair this whole thing was and how he'd wanted to fall in love. He wanted to be romanced and wooed, not assigned to a stranger. But his father didn't need any extra stress. Though his father had remained healthy over the years, Kurt was determined to never put him at risk. Not to mention, tears and yelling wouldn't change a single thing.

"Yes, it's time," Carole said quietly.

Kurt looked into the mirror and made sure his hair was still perfectly coiffed, ignoring the nerves and bats wreaking havoc in his stomach. "Well, then. Let's do this, shall we?"

. . . . . . .

The Hummels arrived at the courthouse with several minutes to spare, locating the courtroom, and pausing in the doorway. The room was filled with people, some dressed formally, others in jeans and t-shirts.

"Holy shit," Kurt muttered. "We don't even get a private courtroom? How the hell are we supposed to figure out who he is?"

"I guess they'll call your names," Burt figured. "Come on, let's find a seat."

Burt, Carole, and Kurt found a small area available on a bench. Kurt chose to stand against the wall, gazing around the room, wondering where his future husband was. Other men and women were doing the same thing, looking around with a variety of expressions. Curiosity, fear, dread, anger. Kurt could understand all of it, feeling all of those things himself. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Blaine Anderson had a CD out. If that was the case, Kurt could Google him and see what he looked like. Yanking his phone out, he turned it on, only to be interrupted by the court clerk who asked for all cell phones to be turned off, as the judge was on the way. Cursing quietly and irritated that he hadn't thought of it sooner, Kurt turned his phone off and stood at attention.

"Please rise for the Honorable Judge Matthews," the clerk called.

Everyone rose as the silver haired judge entered the room and sat without looking at any of them, before speaking rapidly.

"Be seated. Court is in session. When I call your name, you will step forward, produce your identification and papers to the clerk. You will then stand in the taped off area in front of me. You will then repeat your vows, sign the certificate, and leave the room. A copy of the certificate will be mailed to you. We ask that family stays in their seats until after the ceremony and that there be no applause and no photos taken, as those can be done outside the courtroom. We will be proceeding in alphabetical order, so please stay quiet and pay attention. Allen, Joseph and Morris, Bethany, please step forward."

Kurt watched as a tall man in a ripped t-shirt and jeans stood and walked forward. The man looked around, an angry expression on his hardened face. From the back of the room a muffled sob was heard and a young woman in a simple lilac dress made her way to the front of the room, tears streaming down her face. Kurt's sympathies went out to her. The man didn't look like he was very nice or very happy to be getting married.

As he listened to the simple vows, Kurt's heart began to pound. They were going in alphabetical order. He was getting married to Blaine Anderson. Holy shit, that probably meant they were next. Reaching out, he put his hand on his father's strong shoulder. Feeling the calloused hand cover his brought him a measure of comfort. He threw out last minute cries to the universe that he wouldn't be marrying someone like the man who was now grabbing the poor girl and kissing her.

"Congratulations," the judge said. "Please make your way out of the courtroom. Next up; Anderson, Blaine and Hummel, Kurt."

"Dad," Kurt whispered in fear.

"You'll be okay, buddy. Get on up there," his dad reassured him with a squeeze of his hand.

Kurt nodded and walked through the people lining the walls, his eyes trained on the floor so he didn't step on any toes. That and he was too afraid to look up and see who else was approaching the front. Reaching the clerk, he handed over his license and papers. They were handed back to him and he moved over to the yellow taped off rectangle in front of the judge. He looked up and kept his eyes glued to the judge, though he saw the shadow of his husband-to-be moving to the clerk and then standing next to him.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel as your lawful husband until death do you part?"

A soft voice next to Kurt said "I do."

"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson as your lawful husband until death do you part?"

Kurt had to cough to clear his voice. "I do," he said shakily.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I declare you married. You may kiss your spouse," the judge said and turned to fill out the certificate.

Kurt turned, his eyes down. He saw shiny black dress shoes that were covered by black slacks, leading to a black blazer and a hunter green tie laying against a crisp white shirt. Full lips were coming closer to him and he looked up in time to see warm golden eyes meet his before their lips met briefly. Kurt gasped against the warm, moist mouth as an electric shock went through him at the contact. He stepped back and took in the face of his husband. What took only a moment seemed an eternity as he gazed over the beautiful features. Full lips, a nicely shaped nose. High cheekbones and olive skin. Curly black hair and thick eyebrows in an odd triangle shape. But it was the eyes that captured him. Golden green eyes stared back at him. If Kurt wasn't mistaken, he wasn't the only one to feel the shock of their lips touching. A small smile curved those delightful lips and Kurt found himself smiling hesitantly in return.

"Gentlemen, sign here, please," the clerk said.

The moment ended and they both quickly signed the marriage certificate before being ushered quickly out of the room.

"Kurt," he heard his father call as they met up in the hallway. "You okay, bud?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kurt responded. He felt a little dizzy, it had all happened so fast. He felt someone next to him and looked over to find his husband standing there, holding his hand out. Kurt realized he was taller than the other man by a few inches.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," the man said in a mellow voice. "I'm your husband."

. . . . . . .

**Next up: Blaine's perspective.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, um, Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you," Kurt said quietly.

They stared at each other for another moment before Burt broke the silence.

"So, Blaine, is your family here with you?" he asked.

"No, sir, it's just me here for the happy event," Blaine said politely, stealing small glances at Kurt.

"Would you like to come back to our house for lunch? Carole is making a big meatloaf," Burt offered.

Blaine grinned and Kurt fought back a gasp. The man was gorgeous and now with his eyes lit up, he was simply breathtaking.

"I love meatloaf, that would be great," Blaine replied.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's get going then. Did you drive?" Burt asked.

Kurt was sure he should be doing the talking, but couldn't seem to find any words.

"No, sir. My hotel is just down the street. I walked," Blaine said in his warm voice.

"Well, we have room. You can ride with us. Right, Kurt," Burt hinted.

"Uh, yeah. You can ride with us," Kurt said. His nerves made his voice more high pitched than normal and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sounds good," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

. . . . . . .

Blaine knew his prayers had been answered. After doing everything in his power to find a husband on his own, he'd ended up here in Lima, Ohio, certain he'd be marrying a country bumpkin. Instead, he was now husband to this tall, angelic man who fascinated Blaine with his otherworldly looks. Kurt's lips were full and very soft, he remembered from their brief kiss. His skin was pure and fine like silk and colored beautifully when he blushed. He had an adorable up-turned nose that was spattered with pale freckles. Kurt had brown hair, perfectly done, though Blaine had a feeling it took a lot of product to get it to look that way. His husband's eyes transfixed him. Husband, he mused. He was a married man. Stealing another glance, he smiled when he caught Kurt's eyes. They were a beautiful ocean of color, blue and green or maybe gray. Surrounded by thick lashes, Blaine knew if he'd seen Kurt on the streets of California, he would've had to stop him and introduce himself. But now he was married to him. He had to admit, it made him less angry.

When the government twins had shown up with Kurt's information, he was furious to find out that he would be moving across the country to New York. After graduating high school, he'd left Ohio and never looked back. San Francisco was his home. It was where he had his loft and made his music, the city as his muse. It was where all of his friends and contacts were. He wasn't ready to get married. He was in the middle of writing for his next album. Maybe, though, just maybe, he wouldn't mind relocating his entire life.

"So, Kurt, you are a fashion designer?" Blaine asked politely.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"Our Kurt is a big designer, Blaine. He designs for celebrities and politicians. He has those fashion shows and things like that," Burt bragged.

"He even designed the suit he's wearing," Carole added helpfully.

"Very impressive," Blaine said, watching the pink blush start on Kurt's cheeks and go down his neck and into his shirt. For some reason, he found that sexy and found his body reacting, wondering just how far down that blush went.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "And you have a CD out? You're a musician?"

"I do and I am," Blaine said. "I'm currently writing for my next album."

"What kind of music do you play," Kurt asked.

Blaine went into his love of old soulful music and upbeat, quirky songs. The conversation continued as they arrived at the Hummel home. Blaine met Finn and Quinn, his brother and sister-in-law, and Sam. All the time, his new husband stayed quiet except for small comments. His family kept looking at him funny and Blaine had a feeling Kurt was typically more talkative.

"So, Blaine, if you don't mind me asking. Where is your family?" Burt asked.

"Probably still in their house in Westerville. They disowned me as soon as I was old enough to leave the house," Blaine said casually.

Kurt turned to look at him, concern in his blue green eyes. "Why would they do that?"

Blaine gave him an ironic smile. "Because I wouldn't let them force me to marry a woman."

With a snort, Kurt laughed. "Instead, the government forced you to marry me."

Golden eyes met ocean eyes. "I think I ended up with the better deal," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He went pink and looked down at his plate.

The conversation turned to politics and Burt's stand on the marriage laws as they finished the meal. Kurt helped clear the table and serve coffee. Blaine thanked them and told Carole it was the best meatloaf he'd ever had. Burt got the hint.

"Kurt, why don't you give Blaine a ride back to his hotel. I'm sure you two need to discuss things," Burt suggested gently.

Kurt looked at his father. "Yeah, um. Sure. Is that okay with you, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "It sounds like a good idea."

Blaine shook hands with the men and gave Carole a small hug. "It was really nice to meet you all. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Kurt led the way back out to the car and was surprised when Blaine went ahead of him and opened the driver side door for him.

Blushing hotly, Kurt muttered 'Thanks' and got in the car. He watched the man, his husband, his mind reminded him, walk around to the passenger side. Blaine was a gentleman, that was certain. He ignored the flutter in his chest. As he pulled out of the driveway, he could at least acknowledge to himself that he was happy to be married to Blaine instead of the number of assholes he could have been forced to marry. And those eyes…

The drive to the hotel was silent as was the elevator ride to the fifth floor where Blaine's room was. He let them into the room. Kurt stepped inside but stayed by the door, his eyes refusing to look at the queen size bed in the middle of the room.

"Are you always this quiet?" Blaine asked, going to the small refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"No, usually I'm the exact opposite," Kurt admitted, accepting a glass of wine from him.

"Ah, it's just the joy of our nuptials that has you tongue tied," Blaine teased, taking a sip from his own glass.

Kurt smiled. "Guilty."

"You have a lovely smile," Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt's eyes jerked to his, color suffusing his cheeks. He walked to the small dinette set and sat down in a chair, taking a long drink of the wine.

"So," Blaine began, sitting across from him. "New York, huh? How long have you lived there?"

"Since I graduated from high school. I moved there to attend Parsons and never left," Kurt shared.

"That was the same with me, only I chose the opposite coast. If we're both twenty five and lived around here, how do we not recognize each other? What school did you go to?" Blaine asked, tracing his finger around the lip of his glass.

"McKinley. You?"

"I went to Dalton Academy," Blaine said. "I've heard of McKinley. That's the public school here in Lima, right?"

"Right. Dalton? I attended Dalton for a semester my junior year," Kurt said, perking up. "I don't remember you. Were you in the Warblers?"

"I was in the Warblers. That's truly ironic. My junior year is the year my parents sent me to France. Trying to spoil the gay out of me by sending me abroad, and all that," Blaine chuckled. "How funny that we literally just missed meeting each other. So you probably knew Wes and David?"

Kurt gave a genuine smile for the first time. "I did. Trent, Nick, Jeff, all of those guys."

Blaine grinned in return. "Did you have a Warbler of your own?"

Nodding, Kurt's smile faded a little. "Yes, Pavarotti. He died, unfortunately."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "You were the one who made the bejeweled grave stone for Pav?"

"I am," Kurt said with a light blush. "I couldn't bury the poor guy without some sort of marking."

"That also means you are a counter tenor. I heard about you. Sebastian Smythe hated you for your voice," Blaine said, leaning forward.

"The hatred was mutual. There was definitely no love lost between Sebastian and I much less between Sebastian and the New Directions, the McKinley glee club," Kurt said, his smile disappearing. "He loved to torment us."

"Well, he ended up being kicked off the Warblers for trying to talk members into taking performance enhancers. I think he ended up being kicked out of Dalton eventually," Blaine said.

"Good," Kurt murmured, finishing his wine. "Are you angry that you have to move to New York?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I am. Just as I'm sure you would have been in the reverse situation," Blaine said and saw Kurt's nod. "But the good thing is that I can write music anywhere and I'll be able to record in New York as easily as California."

"That's good. I am sorry you have to move. There is plenty of room for you in my condo, though. You can have several rooms of your own, if you'd like. I will do whatever I can to make sure you have what you need and want," Kurt said sincerely. His stomach dropped at the beautiful smile Blaine gave him.

"I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll be able to find some inspiration in the Big Apple after all," Blaine said.

They talked some more about Blaine's packing and travel needs. He would be ready to move into Kurt's condo by the end of the following week. They exchanged phone numbers and email addresses to keep in touch over the time until the move.

Finally, Kurt stood, ready to leave. Blaine was flying out on a red-eye flight and needed to get some sleep.

"Thank you for helping make this easier," Kurt said honestly.

"You're welcome and thank you for the same. I think we both could have ended up in much worse situations," Blaine agreed, walking him to the door. Opening the door, he watched Kurt walk through. "Wait," he said.

Kurt turned and found himself face-to-face with his husband whose eyes were glowing golden.

"I just have to see something before you go," Blaine said quietly. Moving slowly, he put his hand on Kurt's silken cheek and leaned forward. Their lips met and heat exploded. Blaine moved his mouth slowly over Kurt's, familiarizing himself with the feel of his husbands soft lips. He suddenly wanted to do much more but didn't want to freak the shy man out. Stepping back, he saw Kurt's eyes slowly open, his cheeks warm, his lips slightly parted, blue eyes bright. "I was right," Blaine said roughly. "I'll see you soon, Kurt."

Kurt was driving home, trailing his fingertips over his lips when he realized he hadn't even said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was sitting in the airport waiting for his flight home to be called when he heard his phone beep. It was a text from Blaine.

_B: You realize we got ripped off, don't you?_

Smiling and curious, Kurt typed out a reply.

_K: How so?_

_B: We didn't get to register. No gifts for us. Bummer!_

Kurt grinned.

_K: Very true. What would you have registered for?_

_B: I would kill for a new crockpot!_

A burst of laughter made the people around Kurt look at him strangely.

_K: A crockpot. Really? And what kind of culinary delight would you prepare in your new crockpot?_

_B: I make a mean chili. You can stand a fork up in it._

_K: If your chili is mean, you should teach it some manners._

Kurt smiled, waiting to see if Blaine would appreciate his cheesy joke.

_B: LMAO. You actually made me snort. Loudly. Do you know how unattractive that is? What would you_ have registered for?

_K: My apologies. LOL. I would have registered for scarves. You can never have to many scarves._

_B: And just what do you do with so many scarves? Is there something I should know about you? O.o_

Kurt gasped and turned beet red, knowing exactly what Blaine was referring to. How to reply? He knew with his friends he would play it up, keep the joke going. But this was a stranger. His husband, but a stranger. To hell with it. If they were going to be together till death do they part, he may as well let his true personality shine through.

_K: If I told you, I'd have to kill you. ;)_

Biting his lip, Kurt waited for the response. He realized he was really enjoying this odd conversation.

_B: Hmm. Death by scarves? I think I'll take my chances. LOL. Tell me something weird about yourself._

Weird? Kurt thought for a moment.

_K: I am an expert at Sai sword twirling. You?_

_B: Ok, gotta say, that is a little weird. But something I will demand to see when I move in. My folks used to make me gel my curls down. It would literally take half a container of gel to maintain the wildness that is my hair. It got expensive._

_K: Holy crap. Your poor hair. You're lucky it didn't fall out under all that pressure._

_B: I think you are the lucky one. You would've ended up with a bald husband._

Kurt was grinning like an idiot when he realized his flight was being called. He quickly typed a reply.

_K: You have a point. My flight got called. It's been fun._

_B: It has been a blast, husband. Text me when you are home safe._

_K: Will do. Bye._

_B: ;)_

As Kurt boarded the plane and took his seat, he was still smiling. He found he didn't mind that Blaine had called him husband. He didn't mind at all.

. . . . . .

_K: Home safe. Going to sleep now. _

_B: Glad to hear it. Sweet dreams._

. . . . . .

From: Blaine Anderson

Subject: Husband 101

Date: June 10, 2025

To: Kurt Hummel

Hi Kurt,

I got this in my email and figured if it was good enough for the thirty people it was forwarded through, it would be good enough for us. So, here are my answers. Copy and paste and answer truthfully!

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?

My middle name, Devon is after my grandfather.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?

When I realized that the choice of who I would spend the rest of my life with was taken out of my hands. Sorry, honesty.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?

I can't even read my writing, so how should I know if I like it? LOL

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?

Bacon

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?

Not yet.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?

Heck yeah. I'm awesome!

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?

I wouldn't say a lot, but it happens.

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?

Nope. They were ripped from my throat when I was 14.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

No thank you.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?

Lucky Charms

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?

Yes.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?

Depends on the day.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?

Chocolate fudge

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?

Their eyes. Especially if they are the color of the ocean, a stunning blue/green

15. RED OR BLUE?

Red

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

My height. I always wanted to be six foot. Alas, I am stuck at 5'8".

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?

My brother, Cooper. There is an 8 year age difference between us, so we never really bonded when we were growing up. During high school, he came to see me and we got to know each other. But now he lives in North Carolina with his wife. I don't see him much anymore.

18. WHAT IS THE PERSONALITY TRAIT THAT YOU NEED TO WORK ON THE MOST?

I can be a little narrow minded.

19. WHAT COLOR SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?

Brown and red

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?

Tacos

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?

Katy Perry

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE?

Flamingo pink. No joke.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?

Vanilla and cinnamon

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?

My friend, Eli. He wants me to sing at his wedding. (Another thing we missed out on. Could you picture that court clerk with the mullet bursting into song?)

25. MOUNTAIN HIDEAWAY OR BEACH HOUSE?

Beach house. I love the ocean.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?

Football

27. HAIR COLOR?

Black

28. EYE COLOR?

Hazel-ish

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?

Nope, but I do have reading glasses which I should wear more often.

30. FAVORITE FOOD?

Meat.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?

Come on! Happy endings! Could you imagine the Little Mermaid ending with a bunch of mermaid bodies washed up on shore twitching and gasping for air? That would be a scary movie!

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?

Um. Little Mermaid.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?

Yellow

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?

Summer

35. HUGS OR KISSES?

Kisses…

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?

Kisses or chocolate cake

37. STRENGTH TRAINING OR CARDIO?

Strength training or boxing

38. COMPUTER OR TELEVISION?

Computer

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?

Marriage for Dummies

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?

A guitar

42. FAVORITE SOUND?

Waves crashing on the shore

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?

Rolling Stones

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

Paris, France

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?

Making music with cups

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?

Lima General Hospital, Ohio

47. WHERE ARE YOU LIVING NOW?

San Francisco for now. Soon to relocate to the Big Apple to live with a Sai wielding scarf collector. ;)

48. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR HOUSE?

My loft is gray

49. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR CAR?

Brown and red… aka, my shoes. I don't have a car.

50. DO YOU LIKE ANSWERING 50 QUESTIONS?

Huh? Huh? Oh, sorry, I fell asleep. Maybe I should re-answer #7

Alright, Kurt, your turn. Have fun!

Blaine

. . . . . . .

From: Kurt Hummel

Subject: RE: Husband 101

Date: June 11, 2025

To: Blaine Anderson

Hi Blaine,

Really? 50 questions? I usually delete these things. But, if you insist…

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?

My middle name, Elizabeth, is after my mother. And yes, I'm serious.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?

When I realized that the choice of who I would spend the rest of my life with was taken out of my hands. Sorry, honesty. (I left your answer, because it's my answer too.)

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?

It's legible, but I wouldn't say I like it. My mother had beautiful handwriting.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?

Turkey

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?

Not yet.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?

I'm not sure. I'm kind of high maintenance. (That may be a warning for you.)

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?

Absolutely.

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?

Yes

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

I have bungee jumped. It was amazing!

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?

I prefer pancakes to cereal.

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?

Yes, especially as I usually wear boots.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?

Depends on the day. (I agree.)

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?

Rocky Road

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?

As bad as it sounds… their clothes. And I usually end up giving my opinion whether welcomed or not. (Another warning for you?)

15. RED OR BLUE?

Blue

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

My freckles. When I was little I would try to wash them off.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?

My mother. She died when I was 8. I'm sorry about your brother. You'll be closer to him when you're here. Maybe we can take a trip down there.

18. WHAT IS THE PERSONALITY TRAIT THAT YOU NEED TO WORK ON THE MOST?

Being high maintenance.

19. WHAT COLOR SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?

White boots

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?

Popcorn

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?

Moulin Rouge soundtrack

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE?

Blue. Plain old blue.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?

Ironically, vanilla as well. Also lilacs.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?

My friend Mercedes. (If I hadn't been so stressed out, I would have told that clerk that his "party in the back, business in the front" haircut was almost half a century old! He would have looked better bald. He had the head for it.)

25. MOUNTAIN HIDEAWAY OR BEACH HOUSE?

Beach house. I love the ocean. (Again, same answer!)

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?

I prefer scarves to sports.

27. HAIR COLOR?

Brown with red tints.

28. EYE COLOR?

Depends on what I wear. Blue, green, or gray.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?

No

30. FAVORITE FOOD?

Cheesecake

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?

Happy endings. By the way, your scary ending to the Little Mermaid has scarred me for life. Thanks for that.

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?

Moulin Rouge. I can watch it every day and never get tired of it.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?

Dior gray.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?

Winter = scarves

35. HUGS OR KISSES?

Kisses and hugs at the same time.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?

Cheesecake.

37. STRENGTH TRAINING OR CARDIO?

Neither. Yoga.

38. COMPUTER OR TELEVISION?

Computer

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?

I may need to borrow your book. I'm reading the biography of Patty Lupon.

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?

Fabric swatches

42. FAVORITE SOUND?

Waves crashing on the shore (I'd have to agree. Again.)

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?

Beatles

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?

New York

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?

Sai swords. (I will need a cup performance when you get here.)

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?

Lima General Hospital, Ohio (Me too!)

47. WHERE ARE YOU LIVING NOW?

NY

48. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR HOUSE?

The condo building is silver

49. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR CAR?

White boots. I don't have a car. Taxi's are a boys best friend.

50. DO YOU LIKE ANSWERING 50 QUESTIONS?

I enjoyed your answers. Does that count.

This was a welcome distraction after a stressful day. Thanks!

Kurt

. . . . . .

B: Sorry about your mom. Even though mine hates who I am, she's still there.

K: It was a long time ago. I can't even fathom my dad hating me. I'm sorry.

B: Like you said, it was a long time ago.

. . . . . . .

B: Good morning! It's a foggy morning here in S.F. How is it there.

K: It's almost noon here. It's dreadfully hot. Thank god for A.C.

. . . . . . .

B: Hey Kurt. Hope your day is going well. Do you have any shelving available for records by any chance?

K: Sorry it took so long to respond. I do have shelving for records now. I hope black is okay. It was all IKEA had available.

B: You didn't have to do that! But, thank you.

K: You're welcome. I want this to be your home too.

B: That means a lot…

. . . . . .

**Don't have a beta, sorry for any mistakes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stood at the gate, nervously awaiting Blaine's arrival. His condo was cleaned within an inch of its life, his fridge had food in it that Blaine had mentioned liking during their correspondence. Kurt, himself, was dressed carefully and thoughtfully, hoping to impress the stranger that was his husband. He had to admit, though, Blaine didn't feel as much like a stranger anymore. The way he'd initiated so many texts and emails had encouraged Kurt and made him feel like they were at least friendly acquaintances at this point.

Seeing people spill from the direction of the gate, he kept his eye out for the curly haired man. As short as Blaine was, he didn't think he'd see much else. He saw a guitar bouncing along before he saw the curly hair and smiling face of his husband. Moving forward, he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"Hi Blaine!" he said as they approached each other.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine responded and pulled the taller man in for a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

His heart fluttering at the contact, Kurt cleared his throat. "Um, here, welcome to New York," he said and wrapped a scarf around Blaine's neck.

Looking down at the bright red scarf with the NY logo, Blaine laughed out loud. "Thank you. It's like Hawaii only Kurt-style," he said. "Want to show me where baggage claim is?"

"Sure," Kurt said and turned them in the direction they needed to go. He had been ready to offer to take Blaine's bag, but it was just his guitar and a backpack. "How was your flight?"

"As I'm sure you know, it was fantastic," Blaine said, giving him a grin and a knowing look. "Thank you by the way."

Blushing, Kurt returned his smile. "Everyone should fly first class at some point in their life. Especially if they have to cross the entire country."

"I agree. It was much better than being squished between smelly people. Or, like on my flight from Ohio, being sat between a talker and a sleeper. The talker literally never stopped and the sleeper decided I was a good pillow," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. "So flying first class, next to an empty seat, I might add, was marvelous."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've encountered a talker and a sleeper before. I faked a sneeze with the sleeper and ended up knocking the guy in the jaw with my shoulder," Kurt said with a giggle.

"Getting abusive, huh? I've never tried that before," Blaine winked at him.

They arrived at the luggage carousel and Kurt helped him pull two large rolling suitcases down. Gripping the handle, Kurt directed them toward the exit.

"When will your boxes be arriving?" he asked.

"Hopefully day after tomorrow. And hopefully, nothing will be broken," Blaine replied. "It was nerve wracking to pack all of my records and entrust them to a moving company."

Kurt shuddered. "I can imagine. Did you use the company I suggested? They really did have the highest standards."

Blaine nodded. "I did. They even gave me a discount for needing a cross-country move."

"Oh good," Kurt exclaimed. "Discounts are always good, whether for clothes or moving companies."

With the ease of a true New Yorker, Kurt got them loaded up and into a cab with no fuss. Over the course of the forty minute drive, they discussed more about Blaine's move and what he would need to do to stay in contact with his manager and agent.

When they got to Kurt's building, Blaine watched as Kurt easily slid the driver money before getting out and helping with the suitcases. Looking up at the building, Blaine squinted and gave a low whistle.

"This is home?" he asked, his eyes tracking the floors that seemed to go on for miles.

"It is," Kurt said proudly. "I hope you'll come to love living here as much as I do."

Gazing at the sincere face of his husband, Blaine smiled. "I'm sure I will."

They got into the elevator and Kurt hit the button for the thirtieth floor.

"I can't believe I am going to be living thirty floors above the ground," Blaine said. "How on earth did you afford this place?"

Kurt shrugged modestly. "I have a good job."

Blaine stared at him. "You have a good job. Kurt, I googled this place when I was planning the move and I know how much one of these places go for. Good jobs mean you can eat Chinese takeout on a couch instead of a milk crate. I know we never discussed actual income, but come on. You have to admit you have more than just a good job."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, I have a really good job."

Blaine smacked him on the arm and laughed. "Smart ass."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can make you eat on a milk crate," Kurt offered snarkily.

"Hell no. I'm going to recline like Cleopatra and have young studs feed me my Chinese," Blaine said with a snort.

"You just snorted," Kurt pointed out. "And I'm the only young stud who will be feeding you, so don't get any ideas."

Blaine's eyes went wide at Kurt's statement. Kurt realized what he said and turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Hey," Blaine said. "When you got it, you got it. And you, husband dear, have definitely got it."

The elevator doors opened and Kurt gave a sigh of relief. "And you, husband, are a flirt," he said, taking a suitcase and walking through the foyer to his door.

"Guilty. Wait a second," Blaine said looking around. "Are you the only one on this floor?"

Kurt nodded as he opened the door. Hearing a thud, he turned around, concern on his face. Blaine had dropped his backpack and set his guitar down. "What are you doing?" he got out before giving a shriek as Blaine picked him up bridal style.

"I am carrying my husband across the threshold," he declared as he easily carried Kurt into the condo. "I didn't want to miss out on another marriage convention." He let Kurt down and before the other man could say anything, Blaine brought their lips together. Just as he remembered, his husbands lips were full and soft. He moved his lips on Kurt's, learning the feel of him, but staying light so Kurt wouldn't freak out.

To his surprise, Kurt let out a deep moan against his lips and brought his hands to cup Blaine's face. Pleased, Blaine increased the pressure of his lips and opened his mouth just slightly, feeling Kurt's hot breath against him. He rested his hands on Kurt's slim waist before testing the seam of his lips with his tongue. Kurt opened up beneath him with another moan and Blaine slid his tongue inside his husbands mouth. He gasped at the sensation of their tongues meeting and felt Kurt tremble beneath his hands. Before he knew it, their tongues were moving, tasting, learning the feel of the other. Kurt's mouth felt like heaven and Blaine couldn't seem to get enough.

Meanwhile, Kurt was lost in the sensation of his husbands hot mouth against his own. He had been kissed before, but nothing like this. The heat, the taste, the sensation of Blaine's lips and tongue were quickly taking over all of his senses. His jeans were uncomfortably tight as his body responded to the bevy of feelings overwhelming him.

Blaine felt his husbands groin against his and moaned as their obvious hard-ons rubbed against one another. Suddenly realizing they were still in the doorway and not wanting to take it too far too fast, Blaine slowed the kiss down. Kurt whimpered as Blaine closed his lips and he smiled, knowing they were both sad to have the kiss end.

With a final soft touch of his lips, Blaine pulled back, breathing hard. Kurt's eyes were glazed over and Blaine kept a hold of his waist just in case he was unsteady.

"Should I apologize?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes," Kurt replied weakly.

Blaine sobered quickly. He'd thought Kurt had been enjoying it as much as he was. His stomach twisted with disappointment. "I'm very sorry, Kurt, I thought…"

"You should apologize for stopping," Kurt interrupted with a finger on Blaine's swollen lips.

Relief made Blaine chuckle against the finger before he kissed it. "Thank god. I thought I'd gotten it all wrong. I'm sorry, husband, for ending our kiss."

Kurt stepped back, his cheeks flushed, a pleased expression on his face. "You can make it up to me by kissing me later."

Blaine grinned. "It's a steep price to pay, but I think I can do that."

. . . . . . .

They finally pulled Blaine's luggage in and Kurt gave him a tour of the condo. Blaine loved the floor to ceiling windows in the main room. He could picture many afternoons of composing and playing his guitar while looking out over the busy city below. Kurt's taste in decoration was subtle yet elegant. At the same time, though, it felt comfortable and well lived in. The furniture was done in shades of gray and black with splashes of color thrown in among the pillows and art on the white walls. It was an open floor plan, so standing in the door, you could see the living and dining rooms as well as the kitchen. Off of the main living area were several other large rooms. One was a library that had couches and chairs as well as a piano in it. Another was Kurt's office. From there, Kurt showed him two empty rooms that were now his to do whatever he wanted with. One held an entire wall of black shelving that would perfectly hold his record collection. From there, Kurt pointed out a guest room, a bathroom.

Stopping in the middle of the tour, he turned to Blaine, his face bright pink.

"We never discussed the issue of bedrooms," he announced. As Blaine was about to respond, Kurt held his finger up. "Let me just share the options and you can decide what you would be most comfortable with, okay?" Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "Okay. There are two master suites here. They are the same size. I am using one, obviously. There is a door that connects both rooms," he continued, his cheeks brightening again. "I am perfectly comfortable with you having your own room and never coming into mine," he said.

Blaine felt something twist in his stomach, but he understood where Kurt was coming from.

Kurt wasn't finished. "I am also comfortable with the door between the rooms staying open." With a cough, Kurt ended his speech. "I am also perfectly comfortable with sharing a room. The decision is up to you."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes as Kurt watched him, waiting patiently. He hadn't been expecting that. He also didn't expect the surge of happiness that came with the last option. Before he could hesitate, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'd like it if we shared a room," he said.

Kurt let out a breath and bestowed a glorious smile on him. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I've already made space for you. I really think it will be good for our marriage, you know, bring us closer. Studies have shown that sharing a living space such as a bedroom can knock down personal barriers and bring out people's true natures," Kurt chattered as he walked into the master suite.

"And then there's the kisses," Blaine offered with a grin.

"And then there's the kisses," Kurt repeated shyly.

. . . . . .

**Sorry to end it so abruptly! Will try to put out another chapter later today. **


	7. Chapter 7

To celebrate Blaine's homecoming, Kurt ordered in Chinese from the best restaurant he knew. While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt pulled out a cardboard box and set it in front of the couch in the den. He set out their dinner on the box and even found a taper candle to light and put in the middle of the box. Putting in a DVD to watch, he heard Blaine call his name.

"In here," he called, unable to hide a smile.

Blaine entered the room and his eyes found the cardboard box with the Chinese food laid out on it. He got the joke and burst into peals of laughter. Kurt laughed with him, a warm glow spreading through him, knowing he had been able to make his new husband happy.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine gasped, wiping his eyes. "You really got me with this one. Brilliant. Really."

"I'm glad you like it. I figured it was better than TV trays," Kurt responded.

They sat on the floor on either side of the box and dug into the meal with gusto. As the movie started, Blaine's attention went to the TV. Suddenly he snorted, then started coughing as he choked on his mouthful of food. Kurt reached over and whacked him solidly on the back. Blaine calmed and then chuckled.

"You ass," he said, grinning at Kurt, while the opening song of 'The Little Mermaid' began.

Kurt giggled. "I couldn't help myself. I have to see if there are any gruesome deaths at the end. I'm sure Prince Eric won't find Arielle as attractive if she's flopping around, gasping for air."

"Too true," Blaine said.

Settling in, they watched the movie, singing along to the songs. Kurt didn't say anything, but hearing Blaine sing gave him chills. His beautiful tenor voice filled Kurt's ears and he knew that he would be able to listen to the man sing for the rest of his life. Hell, he'd probably be able to sing the alphabet song and make Kurt break out in goose bumps.

As they were cleaning up afterward, they discussed their mutual love of old Disney films. They were considered classics now and some were even out of rotation permanently, which was a shame.

"Thank you for this, Kurt. I was nervous about my first night here and you really made it special. I really feel like this could be home," Blaine said as they stood in the kitchen.

Kurt blushed. "I'm so glad you liked everything. I was hoping you would. I felt like this was a way I could say thank you."

Blaine tilted his head, which Kurt found adorable. "Why would you need to say thank you?"

"You took the initiative over the last couple weeks to open discussions and get us on the path of becoming acquainted. I was too nervous to and I truly appreciated what you did. I feel like we're more than the strangers we were on our wedding day," Kurt said, sincerity shining in his blue green eyes.

"Well, you're welcome. I'll be honest, it wasn't my first instinct. I was so angry about the whole situation and frustrated that I had to pack up my life and move across the country. But I got to thinking about it and figured that we are both victims of the system, so to speak. It wasn't your fault or mine, so why not try to make the best of it. We are in this for life. Kurt, someday I want to look into your beautiful eyes and say 'I love you'," he said abruptly.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he swore his heart stopped. Had he heard right?

Blaine smiled sweetly. "Yes, you heard right. Why not? Why should we just be acquaintances or friends? Why can't we learn all we can about each other and fall in love? It may not be now or in a year, but I see no reason why we should sentence ourselves to a life of discomfort and misery. I've seen so many couples hating their assigned spouses or taking lovers because they are so unhappy. I don't want to live like that. I want to love my husband and take a chance at being happy. What do you think about that?"

Kurt swallowed thickly, feeling like his stomach was in his throat. Blaine had just spoken what was in Kurt's heart. He'd always wanted to be in love. When Adam left, Kurt had been devastated and thought he was doomed to live a lonely, loveless life.

Realizing he hadn't said anything yet, he cleared his throat. "I, uh, think it's a good idea," he whispered, unable to put any volume in his voice.

Blaine beamed at him, looking very pleased. "Excellent. Now, future love of my life, shall we turn in? It's been a long day and I'm beat."

"Uh, yeah. That's another good idea," Kurt got out.

"Where would I find a towel? I'd love to take a shower first," Blaine asked.

"There's always towels in the bathroom. If you'd like, there is a towel warmer in there. Just hit the switch on the side and soft, warm fluffiness will be ready by the time you are done in the shower," Kurt said more firmly. Hospitality was one of his strong suits, something he was comfortable with. It was much easier to discuss towels than feelings.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll just get my things," Blaine said and walked out of the room.

Kurt finished cleaning up and then tidied the den. This was his nightly ritual. It always felt nice to wake up and not have chores to do. That and it made it easier to have guests over if the cleaning was already done. He went into the bedroom and stared at the bed. Unable to bring himself to get into bed yet, he decided a shower would do him good as well. He went into the other master suite and took a quick shower. His mind wandered and he realized he and Blaine were both naked and wet right now. Quickly, he changed his train of thought as his body responded. He couldn't deal with that right now. Ending his shower abruptly, he got into his pajama pants and t-shirt. Most people assumed he slept in silks and satins because he was a designer, but he couldn't sleep in those. He much preferred good, old fashioned cotton.

Returning to his bedroom, he realized Blaine was still in the shower. His husband was singing an old Katy Perry tune. Kurt found himself walking closer to the door, listening to the lyrics.

_You can put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be my teenage dream tonight…_

Blushing, Kurt walked away, trying not to picture Blaine in skin tight dreams. Eager for something to do, he spotted Blaine's suitcases sitting by the closet door. The master suite had two walk-in closets which Kurt had been making use of until he thought that Blaine might share his room. He'd used the opportunity and sifted through both closets, filling a box with clothes for the needy. After two days, he'd congratulated himself on narrowing his wardrobe down to one large walk-in closet.

Walking over, he contemplated the suitcases before shrugging and opening one. He began taking the clothes out and hanging them up. He folded Blaine's pajamas and placed them neatly on the shelves. His shoes he bent back into normal position and put on the shoe racks at the bottom of the closet. At one point, he found himself smelling a sweater, taking in his husband's warm scent.

"Whatcha doing?" he heard from behind him.

His face burning, Kurt thought quickly. "I'm checking to see if your things are clean as I hang them up."

Blaine smiled. "They should be. I spent a load of coins at the laundry mat before I packed."

Kurt turned, the sweater still in his hands. Blaine was in similar pajama pants to him but matched it with a tank top. Kurt's jaw dropped a bit, taking in his husband's leanly muscled physique. Blaine had a slim waist and wide shoulders. His arms were built, giving truth to the fact that he was a boxer. Kurt loved arms. His body began responding and he turned back abruptly, hanging the sweater up.

"Hey, I can do that tomorrow. Come on, let's turn in," Blaine said.

"Um, okay," Kurt said and turned off the light in the closet before closing the door. He made his way to the bed and saw Blaine standing there, staring at the bed.

"Which side do you sleep on?" he asked.

"The right side," Kurt replied, going to that side and pulling back the comforter.

"Oh, thank god, I sleep on the left side. See? We're perfect for each other," Blaine grinned.

"I'll hold off that decision until I see if you snore," Kurt said, matching his smile.

"Hey, right back at you, husband," Blaine said and crawled into the bed.

Kurt slipped under the covers and turned his lamp off. Blaine turned his off and the room went black.

"It's so odd," Blaine said. "I'm used to being near street level and seeing headlights. There are no headlights up this far. There are no lights up this far."

"It took me some time to adjust, too. My first apartment was a basement apartment. Now that was a change," Kurt agreed.

"It's almost surreal feeling," Blaine mused. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"You really like just bursting out with this stuff, don't you? No warm up, no warning, just bam, falling in love and kissing," Kurt said with a laugh. The dark made him feel braver, like he could be more straight forward than in the light when Blaine was staring at him with those intense eyes.

"Well, there really is no way to lead up to these kinds of things, is there?" Blaine sounded amused.

"I don't know. Maybe not."

"So?"

"So what?" Kurt asked.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Blaine asked, chuckling at their exchange.

"I guess that would be okay," Kurt said nervously.

Blaine shifted across the king size bed, coming closer. They both laughed as they slapped at each other, trying to locate where the other was.

"Gotcha," Blaine said warmly as he leaned over Kurt, his minty breath brushing over Kurt's face.

"What are you gonna do with me now that you have me?" Kurt flirted, surprised at himself.

"I'm going to enjoy those succulent lips of yours," Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips against his and he sighed at the blissful sensation. Feeling Blaine's tongue against his bottom lip, he sighed and opened his mouth.

Blaine licked across Kurt's lips, tasting and nipping gently. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and moaned lightly. His husband had the perfect mouth for kissing. Sliding his body closer, he tentatively slid one leg over Kurt's.

Kurt could feel Blaine's arousal pressing against his hip. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone, he couldn't help the loud groan that escaped him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered against his mouth.

"Yeah, get back here," Kurt responded, pulling Blaine's head back down. He slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and began to massage and suck on Blaine's tongue. The other man shivered against him and moved more closely to Kurt. He encouraged Blaine by pulling him completely on top of him.

"That okay?" he gasped.

"Oh dear god yes," Blaine breathed. He showed how okay he was with it by tilting his hips into Kurt's, feeling his husband's erection against his.

"Blaine… I need," Kurt whimpered. "It's been so long." He knew this was probably going too far for their first night together, but his husband had lit a fire in him. His strong body fit so perfectly against his own and his tongue… Blaine's tongue was magical.

"For me, too," Blaine agreed, kissing his way across Kurt's jaw and down his neck. "You are perfect. Your skin is like silk. How about through the clothes," he suggested, rotating his hips against Kurt's to show him what he meant.

"Oh yes, please yes," Kurt moaned, pushing his erection up against Blaine's. He could tell his husband was long and thick. His mouth watered at the thought of licking and tasting his hot length. Feeling almost desperate, he lifted and undulated against Blaine.

Blaine thought he would die if he didn't get to come soon. Kurt's hardness was long, probably longer than anyone he'd ever been with. His ass clenched as he pictured taking him deep inside his body. Giving a guttural groan, he ground down against Kurt as he plunged his tongue in his mouth.

It didn't take long before both men were crying out, grinding against each other.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come," Blaine warned.

"Uh huh, uh huh, me too," Kurt panted, his hands clutching Blaine's ass in desperation. "Harder, Blaine, please."

Blaine grunted in reply and increased the pressure of his hips, the feel of his husband's hands on his ass driving him crazy.

Suddenly, Kurt shrieked as he came, his hips pumping through his orgasm.

Feeling the pulses of Kurt coming pushed Blaine over the edge and he yelled Kurt's name as the orgasm ripped through him. He was shocked by the violence of it, but lost his ability to think as he came down.

They stayed clutched in each other's arms for several minutes. Blaine kissed Kurt softly, realizing both their mouths were swollen. Kurt hummed happily against him, kissing him back.

Finally, Blaine slid off him and both of them made noises of discomfort.

"I feel gross," Kurt whined.

"Me, too," Blaine relied distastefully.

Turning a lamp on, they both went to a separate bathroom to clean up and change. Getting back into bed, Blaine turned off the lamp once more. Without a word, he maneuvered over to Kurt and spooned against his husband's back. Kurt responded by sighing contentedly. He figured maybe this falling in love idea might not be so crazy after all.

. . . . . .

**Ok, I have a rant. Last year when LOS came out, I traveled 16 hours to get my books signed by the lovely Chris Colfer. See I live in Washington and most authors don't come here for some reason. Well today on Tumblr, I saw that the lovely Mr. Colfer not only came to my state, but went to 2 cities only 30 minutes away from me. When? YESTERDAY! And I missed it! ARGH! Ok. Rant over. Maybe this means he'll come back again?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt woke, his mind foggy with sleep. He wondered why his alarm hadn't woke him up, but couldn't bring himself to care. Snuggling into his pillow, he realized that though it was warm, his pillow was hard. Lifting his head, he opened one eye to see Blaine staring back at him with a smile, his golden eyes glowing.

"Good morning, husband," he said gently.

Kurt couldn't help the tremulous smile that pulled at his lips as his eyes opened fully. He was warm and sated, his body completely relaxed. There was an overwhelming feeling of safety and rightness to waking up in Blaine's strong arms, pillowed on his chest.

"Morning," he whispered.

Blaine's hand came up caress Kurt's cheek. "You are so beautiful. Even more so in the morning, free of any worries or strains that come in the course of a day. You inspire me to write music, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes lowered bashfully. "I know you've only been here a day, but you make me happy, Blaine," he said softly. "I thought I would be completely miserable being married to someone I don't know. But you've made it so easy."

"You've made it easy to be happy, Kurt."

Kurt stared at him for a moment before he leaned up and kissed him gently. "Come on, husband, I'll make you breakfast."

As Kurt got out of bed, Blaine grinned. It was the first time Kurt had initiated a kiss. Blaine knew it would be easier now. He agreed with Kurt. He'd thought the marriage would be miserable. Then he'd seen Kurt on their wedding day and knew he would make some sort of effort to get to know the angelic stranger. Now it seemed like the possibilities were endless between them.

While eating breakfast, Kurt asked Blaine what his plans were for the day.

"Well, I'm not expecting my stuff until tomorrow, so I'm pretty free. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to see where I work," Kurt said hopefully.

"I'd love that," Blaine said. "Then maybe I can talk you into taking me to a place called Grays Papaya. I heard from some friends that I absolutely have to eat there. Ever been?"

"Ever been? It's practically a religion," Kurt said, grinning. "Their hot dogs are heavenly, excuse the pun. I'll absolutely take you there for lunch. Then you'll be a true New Yorker."

. . . . . .

Kurt opened the door to the converted warehouse and ushered Blaine inside. Blaine's eyes went wide at the hustle and bustle going on in Kurt Hummel Designs. He knew Kurt had to be doing well with as much money as he was making, but seeing it in action was another story.

They were barely inside when a woman rushed up to Kurt, a clipboard in her hands. "Mr. Hummel, I'm so glad you were able to come in today. Can you sign these inventory sheets before Caroline goes insane? She's rushing to finish up the accounting for the month and never got these signed."

Blaine stared because the woman had said all of that in one breath and at the speed of sound. Even more amazing, Kurt knew exactly what she'd said and calmly signed the papers before sending her away.

"She's a little…," Blaine began, but couldn't find the word.

"Intense? Hyper? Yeah, she's always like that. But it makes her very efficient," Kurt said, smiling.

He took Blaine on a tour, showing him the design process from Kurt's initial drawings and textile samples all the way through to the finished garment. Blaine shouldn't have been surprised, but he couldn't help dropping a jaw at some of the names he saw on Kurt's client list. His husband was actually famous. He said as much to Kurt.

Turning bright red, Kurt shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm known a little, but that's it."

"He's lying, he's famous," a woman said coming up to them. She was short with long black hair and Asian features. "Hi, I'm Tina. Friend and co-worker to the famous designer, Kurt Hummel."

"You're about to be the unemployed friend," Kurt warned with a comical scowl. "Tina, this is my husband, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt, you really can't pull off a pissed expression," Blaine observed with a chuckle. "It's good to meet you, Tina."

"You, too, Blaine," Tina said, taking Kurt's announcement that he was married in stride. "I agree. He'll get angry with people and they'll walk away and laugh. He's too much of a sweetheart. But that's why he hired me, right sweetie? I do the ass kicking around here," Tina said, grinning.

"Both of you can just shut up, alright. I can be scary and intimidating if I need to be," Kurt insisted, glaring at them.

"Okay, now a bitch face, that I believe," Blaine said laughing harder.

"Oh yeah. He can be a real bitch if he wants to be," Tina agreed.

"Alright. I'm leaving. Blaine if you want lunch, you best get your ass moving," Kurt warned.

"Yes, dear," Blaine said, waving to Tina and laughing all the way out to the cab.

. . . . . .

"These hot dogs are to die for," Blaine moaned, shoving another bite in his mouth.

They were sitting on the outskirts of Central Park, eating. Blaine was on his second hot dog. Kurt had been fine with one and was sitting on the bench watching his husband in the throes of culinary ecstasy.

"I was thinking we could go get you some furniture for your office and music room. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sorry, Kurt, I don't have the money. I'll make do until I get my next royalty check," Blaine said, popping the last bite in his mouth. "I could live on these things," he declared.

"I was hoping to buy them for you," Kurt said.

"There's no need. You've done enough with the first class seats. Really, it's okay," he insisted.

"But we're married. What's mine is yours and I really want to help you decorate those rooms," Kurt said sincerely. "Besides, I can't trust you not to decorate in milk crates."

Blaine chuckled. He could see the hope in Kurt's eyes. He doubted the whole reason was based on decoration, though that was definitely a consideration. His husband truly wanted to help him and share his wealth.

"Alright, but only if we can have Grays Papaya again for dinner," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes lit up like it was his birthday. "Sure! Come on, let's go. I have so many ideas," he began.

Blaine smiled and laced their hands together as they walked to catch a taxi.

They spent the rest of the day shopping and with Kurt's powers of persuasion, he was able to have everything delivered that day. Blaine was thrilled with the perfect pieces they'd found to make his work and creative spaces comfortable. Kurt definitely had an eye for decorating and he'd loved watching his husband get excited and explain to Blaine why each piece was perfect.

Their first full day living together as husbands ended with them wrapped around each other, sharing soft, sweet kisses.

Blaine was nuzzling his nose into Kurt's warm hair, familiarizing him with his husband's scent. He felt the peace of sleep falling on him when he was jerked awake.

"What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"I said, will you make love to me?" Kurt said softly.

. . . . . .

**Next up, the story lives up to its M rating. Sorry for the short chapter, I've got a migraine but I still wanted to get something out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt gasped and blinked furiously as Blaine's lamp burned into his eyes. Blaine's face couldn't hide the shock he was obviously feeling. He felt his cheeks light on fire. He knew it. It was too soon, asking too much. He hadn't been able to get the previous night out of his mind all day. The feeling of Blaine's body covering his and the ecstasy he'd felt even through their clothes had been driving him crazy. They were bonding so quickly and they were both adults who'd had sex before. It was a big step, but he'd been sure they were ready for it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, scooting away from Blaine. "I, um, just never mind. Could you turn the lamp back off so I can forget this ever happened?"

"No! Kurt, come back here," Blaine said, rolling toward him and pulling him until they were lying face to face.

Kurt hid his face, utterly humiliated. He felt Blaine's hand reach over and tilt his face back up.

"Kurt, stop. I was surprised, that's all. We were half asleep and then you popped up with your question and it spun me for a loop," Blaine said gently.

"I know. I just thought, well, it doesn't matter. I was wrong and I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"If you apologize again, I might have to exact revenge in some heinous fashion. Probably starting with your scarf collection," Blaine said, his tone angry, but his eyes were twinkling when Kurt looked up in shock.

"Not funny," Kurt said.

"I thought it was. Now. Ask your question again," Blaine said. When Kurt ducked his head, he pulled his chin up until he was staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Please."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. Blaine was about to say something when he heard the quiet words.

"Will you make love to me?"

Blaine leaned over until he was hovering over Kurt. Tracing a finger down his cheek and across his full mouth, he smiled. "I would be honored to," he replied softly.

Kurt's eyes shot up to his. "Really?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, really," Blaine said and lowered his head to kiss him.

Kurt gave a stuttered moan before wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine parted his lips and set about exploring Kurt's mouth thoroughly, leaving no surface untouched. Kurt reciprocated and then began massaging Blaine's tongue with his. Hearing his husbands satisfied moan, Kurt wrapped his lips around Blaine's tongue and began bobbing his head, mimicking a blow job.

Blaine couldn't form a cohesive thought as Kurt fucked his tongue, flicking his own tongue against Blaine's every now and then. When Kurt broke off, they lay there staring at one another. At the same time, they separated, sitting up to tear their shirts off before lowering back down. When their naked skin connected, they both cried out, electric jolts of ecstasy ripping through them both.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, joining their lips again.

This time the kiss was almost frantic as they nearly ate at each other, tongues and teeth nipping and flicking against each other. Blaine tore away from Kurt's mouth and licked along his jaw and chin before moving down to his long silky smooth neck.

Kurt leaned his head back, offering himself to Blaine, his eyes rolling backward. The feelings this man was bringing out of him were insane. He'd never felt this level of need and passion for another man.

Blaine slid his tongue down to Kurt's chest. He only had a sprinkling of light colored hair and sweet pink nipples. He laved his tongue over each one, letting his teeth catch on them until they were erect. Kurt was making the most delicious whimpering noises that went straight to Blaine's already painfully erect cock.

"Pants off," he panted. "Now."

They again backed away and slid their pants off. For a long moment they stared at each other. Blaine admired Kurt's long, lean frame. He licked his lips as he gazed at Kurt's stiff cock. A droplet of pre-come had formed at the tip and before either of them realized it, Blaine had leaned down and licked it off. Kurt cried out, his hips bucking up. Blaine had surprised him with that move. He'd been admiring the gorgeous olive skin tone of his husband and his defined abs. His cock was hard and thick, springing from a neatly trimmed bed of dark springy hair. Kurt's mouth had watered and he'd had the thought to take a taste when Blaine leaned down and licked him. His mind quickly went blank with need.

"Oh god, Kurt. You taste amazing," Blaine said, licking his lips.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, please. I need you."

"I know, baby, I need you too. Do you want to top or bottom?" Blaine asked, rubbing his cock against Kurt's thigh.

"I usually top," Kurt muttered.

"Okay…,"

"But I want you to top me. I want to feel you inside me. Please, Blaine. I need you," Kurt said.

Blaine's cock twitched at Kurt's words. Just him talking about it made him want to come.

"Oh god, I would love to be inside you," Blaine said.

Kurt suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Blinking at the sudden movement, before Blaine could say anything, Kurt was back holding a bottle of lube out to him.

"How do you want me?" Kurt asked.

"On your back, just like you are. I want to watch your face as I bury myself inside you. I want to see the look in your eyes when you come," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt groaned loudly. "Blaine," he whined.

"I know, baby. Spread your legs for me," Blaine said.

He coated his fingers in the thick lube and caressed Kurt's balls gently, rolling the tissue in his fingers. From there, he slid his finger down to massage Kurt's hole. Listening to Kurt moan and whimper, he gently penetrated him with one finger, spreading the lube around the inside of his hole. Slowly, he pushed his finger in and out, panting at the tight heat that surrounded him. With Kurt encouraging him, he introduced one finger, then two and finally three.

"Need you now, Blaine," Kurt cried.

For once, Blaine was grateful for the government's thoroughness. Both he and Kurt had had mandatory physicals and tests. He knew they were both clean and free to have sex unprotected. Coating his throbbing cock in lube, he moved fully between Kurt's legs.

"Okay, baby, hold on," Blaine warned him.

As slowly as he could, he fit himself inside Kurt. His husband gasped at the intrusion and Blaine realized he should have used another finger to make up for his girth. When Kurt's gasp of pain turned to a moan of pleasure, he knew he could continue.

Little by little, he pumped into Kurt's tight, hot hole. Finally he was seated to the hilt, feeling Kurt's balls against him.

"Move, Blaine, please move," Kurt begged, moving his hips to encourage his husband.

Blaine began moving inside him, pulling out and then pushing in fully. They both let out loud groans at the sensation. As Kurt rotated his hips under him, Blaine began fucking him. He gasped when he felt Kurt's hands on his ass, encouraging him to go faster.

A sheen of sweat rose on both of them as Blaine let go, the sounds of flesh smacking filled the room.

"Blaine, I'm not going to last," Kurt warned, pushing his hips up into Blaine.

"Same here, baby," Blaine grunted. The sensation of Kurt's hot ass around him was driving him crazy.

Kurt began crying out and several pumps later, he came, untouched, on his stomach and chest.

Blaine let go at the sight and the feel of Kurt spasming around him. He yelled Kurt's name and pushed deeply into him as he came, filling Kurt with his come. Something in him was satisfied and happy knowing his husband was filled with his come, marked by him.

Finally, he pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensation. Blaine planted a soft kiss against Kurt's swollen lips before getting up and going to the bathroom. He cleaned up quickly and brought back a warm cloth. Cleaning his husband gently, he kissed his chest and abdomen lovingly. Returning the cloth to the bathroom, he came back and climbed into bed beside him. Without a word, Kurt curled around him, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"That was…," he began softly, unable to find the words.

"It really was," Blaine agreed, kissing his hair.

Reaching over, Blaine flicked the lamp off and within minutes both of them were sleeping soundly, wrapped around each other in bliss.

. . . . . .

**I hope that lived up to the hype. IF YOU ARE A BLAINE!TOP HATER, DON'T LEAVE HATE REVIEWS. Just stop reading it if you hate it. Also, if you are enjoying this story, please review as well as look at my profile for my other stories. All but one are finished. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine awoke slowly, a feeling of peace infusing him. A smile broke out on his face thinking about the previous night. He opened his eyes and turned, only to find the bed beside him was empty. Even that couldn't diminish his good mood. Stretching languidly, he hummed a tune that had been playing around in his head for the last couple days. He'd have to write it down and play it on his guitar to see if he could take it somewhere. Getting out of bed, he went to take a long shower. After that his plan was to hunt down his husband and kiss him on those delicious full lips. It was going to be a long day as his belongings were supposed to arrive. He wanted to carry on the fun and bonding that had been going on between him and Kurt over the past couple days. As much as he'd cursed and ranted about having to move and marry a stranger, he was starting to think it was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Leaving the shower and dressing in bright red slacks with a black polo shirt, he left the bedroom in search of Kurt. He still couldn't get over how big the condo was. Room after room went by before he heard Kurt humming. His husband was curled up in a chair near the floor to ceiling window in the main living area.

For a moment, Blaine paused and took in the sight before him. Kurt was dressed in black skinny jeans and a shimmery red button up. His feet were bare and Blaine had to admit to a weakness for bare feet. He wanted nothing to do with feet, but the look was just somehow raw. Kurt had his long legs hanging over the side of the chair, slowly bouncing to the quiet rhythm of the song he was humming. He had a large sketch pad in his hand and was busily filling in a sketch.

Blaine walked up to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Good morning, husband."

Kurt hummed at the kiss and looked up with a carefree smile. "Good morning, husband. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you? Looks like you've been up for a while," Blaine commented.

"I slept very well," Kurt said, blushing. "I woke up and was inspired, so I got up to draw before I forgot the ideas. Do you want to see?"

"Of course! I've been curious about your creative process," Blaine said.

Kurt turned his pad toward Blaine and showed him the picture of a man dressed in close fit slacks and a highly detailed jacket.

"I really like that, Kurt," Blaine said, pointing out the details he appreciated. "I swear that model looks familiar."

"That's because it's you, silly," Kurt said, smiling. "You inspired me."

"Awesome! So, if you end up making this, does that mean I get the outfit for free?" Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Of course you get the Kurt Hummel husband discount," Kurt teased.

"Just a discount?" Blaine replied with a shocked expression that made Kurt burst out giggling.

"Yep. It couldn't be as little as ten percent or as high as one hundred percent off. Depends on how nice you are to me," Kurt informed him.

"Uh huh. Well, I do remember being pretty nice to you," Blaine said with a wink.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, his face burning red.

"You are so cute when you're blushing. I'll leave you to your drawing. I smell coffee and that takes precedence over embarrassing my husband," Blaine said and walked away. Something hit his back and he looked down to see a balled up piece of paper. "Did you throw that at me?"

"No," Kurt deadpanned.

"Uh huh. Sure. See if I let you sit in my massage chair when it gets here today," Blaine said and stuck his tongue out.

"Go drink your coffee before I decide to dump it out," Kurt threatened.

"Going," Blaine called and hurried to the kitchen.

Blaine prepared his cup of coffee before calling out to Kurt. "Can I get you a cup?"

Kurt smiled his way. "Sure. Two sugar cubes and a nice dollop of half and half, please."

Following his orders, Blaine brought the cup to him before settling in the chair across from him.

"Thank you, this is perfect," Kurt said, giving a sigh of satisfaction as he sipped the hot liquid.

"No problem," Blaine said.

They went quiet, though Blaine noticed it was a comfortable silence. He didn't feel compelled to say anything and Kurt was busy with his pencils and tablet. Blaine gazed out the window, appreciating the view from up so high. Though he had to admit to a feeling of vertigo with the floor to ceiling windows. He could look straight down the building to the streets below where the cars looked like toys and the people looked like ants rushing about. Turning his eyes to his husband, he couldn't help appreciating the view. Kurt was utterly lost in what he was doing and there was something beautiful about it that he couldn't resist. Watching him creating his art, his passion. Blaine completely got it, he was the same way when he was writing or composing. When you found that one thing that you loved to do more than anything else, you could lose yourself for hours and never know a single minute had passed.

"Why don't you use those designer computer tablets?" he asked Kurt. He kept his voice quiet so he didn't scare the man in the quiet room.

"I've never liked those things. Sure they work great and have a ton of options. It would certainly make designing quicker. But it doesn't feel the same to me. I've been drawing clothes all my life, since I was little and would plan my outfits for the weekend. When I went to college and was taught how to use the tablets, it felt like I was losing out on something, that there was something missing from my creative process. My grades actually went down for a while because I couldn't create like I wanted to. But I adjusted and did things their way. I ended up graduating at the head of my class. As soon as I graduated, I gave my tablet away and haven't used one since."

Blaine nodded. "I completely understand. I hand write when I compose and write songs. It's more organic than putting everything through a machine. And obviously, for you, it hasn't done you wrong. You created a name from something you did with your hands. I'm impressed."

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, really. So many people tell me how much more I could do, how much more I could put out if I gave in and used computers like all the other designers do. But I think I'm doing just fine," he said somewhat arrogantly.

Chuckling, Blaine agreed. "That you are."

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Kurt leapt up and went to the door with Blaine trailing after him.

A tall, muscular man was at the door. "I'm Max with Gentle Movers. Blaine Anderson?"

"That's me," Blaine said. "You guys are right on time, I appreciate that. Did the drive go okay?"

"Yes sir," Max responded. "It was kinda fun to drive all the way across the country. Can we begin bringing your stuff up?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Blaine said.

"If you tell the front desk that you are bringing stuff up to my condo, they will shut the elevator down to everyone else, so you won't be interrupted," Kurt offered.

"How do you rate that?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, it comes with the name and the fact that I own the most expensive condo in the building," Kurt said, his cheeks filling with color.

"What is your name sir?" Max asked, digging out a well used notepad and pencil.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine told the man.

The man's eyes widened. "Kurt Hummel? Like the designer Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nodded warily. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh man, my wife is going to go nuts! I bought her one of your purses for our tenth anniversary. Didn't you do a guest spot on Project Runway as a judge?" Max asked excitedly.

"I did. Did your wife like the purse?" Kurt asked graciously.

"Are you kidding? She loved it!" Max cried. "Oh my god, she's gonna freak out. Is there any way I can get a picture with you. She's not going to believe me if I just tell her." He dug out his phone hopefully.

"Of course," Kurt said, moving forward. "Blaine, would you mind?"

"Sure thing," Blaine said. He was feeling a little out of his element. He hadn't been exposed to Kurt's fame. It had seemed like an abstract idea, but here it was staring him in the face. This man knew more about his husband's career than he did. He took the man's phone and lined the two of them up in the lens before snapping a picture. "Hold on, I'll take a couple in case they turn out bad." He snapped a couple more and once again saw another side to his husband. Kurt looked natural in front of a camera, giving him subtly different looks and poses for the few pictures he took. This was a different Kurt than the one he'd been married to the last couple weeks. This was a celebrity.

Blaine handed the phone back to Max and watched as Kurt graciously signed his notepad, writing out a personal message to the man's wife. Kurt seemed completely comfortable in the situation, not surprised or angry like some celebrities might be.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel," Max said. "I'm going to get down there and start unloading the truck. We have a team of four, so just tell them where to go when they get up here."

"Sounds good," Kurt said. "Blaine will handle the directing, so just have them listen to him."

Max disappeared out the door and into the elevator. Kurt left the door open and turned back to his chair and his abandoned cup of coffee.

"That was… interesting," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him, concerned. "I'm sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable? Did it seem like I took over the situation? Because I didn't mean to."

"No, no, it's fine. I just haven't been exposed to Kurt Hummel, designer, before," he said. "Maybe I'm a little star struck."

"Oh stop," Kurt said. "It's just part of the package. Think you can handle it?" he teased.

Blaine went and stood right in his face, his gaze scorching. "I can handle you and I think that's all that matters," he said darkly. Taking Kurt's shocked face in his hands, he tilted his head and kissed him hard. His tongue demanded entrance and it was given with a soft whimper. He controlled the kiss, dominating Kurt's mouth and tongue with his own. The heat rose between them quickly and they wrapped their arms around each other. Blaine's hot tongue dueled with Kurt's, licking and sucking.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Blaine turned away to give the movers directions on where to start putting the boxes.

He turned back a moment later and saw that Kurt was standing there looking stunned and turned on, his fingers tracing over his lips. Grinning, he gave his attention to his belongings as they came in the door.

. . . . .

Later that afternoon, they sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen munching pizza and drinking sodas. They had both put in a lot of work getting Blaine's stuff sorted between his two rooms and the master bedroom. Kurt had taken over his wardrobe and got all of it organized and put away. Blaine had started in his music room and was satisfied with the progress he'd made so far.

"It feels like it should be later," Kurt mused.

"I know. I'm tired already. I must be getting lazy in my old age," Blaine said, taking a long draw on his cola. He needed the caffeine if he was going to get anything else done today.

"Yeah you are," Kurt teased.

"Hey, you can't say anything. You're older than me by a week, Mr. Hummel," Blaine stated.

"Shut up," Kurt said.

"So that means you'll turn thirty before me, and forty. Wow, Kurt. You're going to age faster than me," he laughed.

Kurt smacked his arm. "Knock it off before I make it so you stop aging all together."

"Touchy, touchy, old man," Blaine pushed. A piece of pepperoni hit the side of his head with a wet slap. "Hey now, that wasn't necessary!"

"Death by pepperoni!" Kurt cried and threw another piece.

Blaine retaliated with a piece of sausage and they broke into a food fight, laughing and flinging bits of pizza at each other.

The doorbell broke them apart and Kurt grabbed his napkin and wiped at his face.

"If this pizza sauce doesn't come off my shirt, I'm going to get revenge. Preferably while you are asleep and helpless," Kurt giggled as he made his way to the door.

Opening the door, Kurt dropped his napkin in shock. His ex, Adam, was there on one knee, holding out a black jewelry box, a platinum band glittering in the light.

"Kurt, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you," Adam said, his British accent thick with emotion. "Please forgive me and do me the honor of being my husband."

Kurt stared at him as the pizza sauce stain set permanently in his favorite weekend shirt.

. . . . .

If you know my writing at all, you know I do love a good cliffhanger. Love to all my readers and reviewers. I read each review and treasure them like the gifts they are.


	11. Chapter 11

"Adam? Oh my god, what are you doing?" Kurt blurted. Shock had frozen his brain and his tongue. He didn't know what to do. "Get up off the floor for crying out loud."

"Kurt, I'm proposing to you. Aren't you going to give me an answer?" Adam asked, a hint of desperation in his green eyes.

"I'll give you his answer," came an angry voice from behind Kurt. "His answer is hell no."

Kurt felt an arm encircle his waist possessively.

"You missed out, buddy boy. Kurt is _my_ husband," Blaine growled.

Adam stood, his eyes wide. "You already got married?"

"Adam, my birthday was two weeks ago," Kurt said quietly. "You knew that. You knew that I was under a time crunch when I proposed. You chose to run instead. Now you show up with a ring? Did you really think I wouldn't be married?"

"I, I didn't know. I couldn't remember your birthday, I'm so sorry. Isn't there something you can do? I want to be with you, Kurt. Can we talk to a lawyer? We belong together, I can't just give up. Kurt, I'm asking you, begging, for you to fight for this with me. My father could probably pull some strings," Adam said, tears shining in his eyes.

"Did you not hear me, asswipe? I am Kurt's husband and that is not going to change," Blaine said, stepping forward toward Adam, placing himself between Kurt and Adam.

Adam stared him down. "Oh, it can definitely change. You were assigned to Kurt. Kurt chose me. Kurt loves me. What can you offer him?"

"Stop you guys, please," Kurt said, but neither guy seemed to hear him.

"You want to know what I can offer him? I can offer him a love that won't run away. Period. Not to mention, you are out of luck because I said my vows and so did Kurt. You need to leave now. Right Kurt?" Blaine asked, finally turning to Kurt.

"Kurt, just talk to me for a minute. Give me five minutes… _alone_, please," Adam insisted, glaring at Blaine.

"I can't think!" Kurt cried, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks.

Blaine felt awful. He shouldn't have pushed Kurt to this point. He pulled Kurt into his arms, his mouth next to his husband's ear. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I made things worse and I apologize."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's sweet smelling neck. He let out the tears for a minute before taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Blaine was whispering encouraging words in his ear, calming him and helping to clear his head. Pulling away, he gazed into Blaine's concerned golden eyes.

"Kurt do you want to take a minute with him? I know you guys were together for a while," Blaine murmured.

For a long moment, Kurt just stared into his husband's eyes. The decision was easy.

"Adam, you need to leave," Kurt said. "I am- however surprising- happily married to Blaine. I know that you made the right choice when you left because it led me to Blaine." The last bit he said looking into Blaine's eyes with a smile.

"Don't call me when the honeymoon phase ends, Kurt. I could've made you happy. We fell in love, you were assigned to this guy. That's all I'll say. Goodbye," Adam said and turned back to the elevator.

Blaine ushered Kurt further into the condo and closed the door, locking it behind them. He wouldn't risk Adam coming back to harass Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt, I think this calls for a hot bath and a glass of wine," Blaine said, leading Kurt to their room and into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. He stood to the side and watched as Blaine ran the water in the tub, finding Kurt's bath oil and pouring some in the hot water.

Within minutes it was ready and Blaine stepped out so Kurt could get undressed and into the tub. He walked to the kitchen and discovered a wine fridge. He picked a white wine and brought the bottle and a glass back to the bathroom.

"Can I come in, Kurt?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah," Kurt called out.

Blaine walked in and froze. Kurt was draped in the tub, his long lean body stretched out, his head tilted back. It was a picture of sensuality and beauty that gripped Blaine by the chest.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed.

Kurt looked up at him, his cheeks pink. "I'd, um, love a glass of wine."

"Of course," Blaine said, shaking his head and poured the glass. He handed it to Kurt, unable to drag his eyes away from him.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine turned to leave when Kurt called him back.

"Will you join me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him, seeing a vulnerable expression in his eyes. He had a feeling Kurt needed to be close right now. "I'd love to." He undressed and approached the tub, intending to sit opposite of Kurt.

Kurt scooted forward in the tub. "Can you sit behind me?"

"Sure," Blaine said and stepped in behind Kurt. He sat down and immediately Kurt moved back against him, their bodies connecting. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and snuggled into him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked after they sat there for a few minutes.

"I met Adam during college when I joined the community show choir. He showed me the ropes and introduced me to a lot of people when I didn't have a whole lot of friends. With his help and encouragement, I finally felt like I belonged. The entire group just took me in. We didn't date then, we were just friends, which was all I wanted. He graduated a semester ahead of me and moved on. We reconnected at one of my fashion shows after keeping in touch through email through the years. He'd heard about the show on TV and came to see me. It seemed so romantic. I asked him to dinner and we started dating. I think I was a sucker for his accent," Kurt said with a chuckle. "We started discussing the fact that the marriage deadline was coming up and how we disagreed with the laws. He told me he loved me and I loved him. I felt we had a true connection based on the friendship we'd started in college. I bought a ring and set up a romantic dinner and a band to serenade us," he said. Sighing, he linked his hand with Blaine's. "There was so many people there that night. The band started playing our song and I got down on one knee and gave this romantic speech. Then I asked him to marry me. He didn't say anything for a minute. The people around us had stopped what they were doing and were paying attention. They started chanting 'say yes, say yes'. When he stood up, I thought he was going to hug me or something. Instead he walked out of the restaurant. I was still kneeling, trying to take in what had happened. I had to get up, put the ring back in my pocket and face all those people who were overly sympathetic. Then someone recognized me and a bunch of folks asked for my autograph. I try to never say no when it comes to autographs because it only takes a second of my time to do it. So there I was, completely humiliated and trying to keep a smile on my face. Finally I got out of there. I went to Adam's apartment and his roommate said he'd left. I asked where he went and the guy said he went home. It took me a second to realize that 'home' meant England. He sent me an email and told me he just wasn't ready for marriage and didn't want to have to marry simply because of the marriage deadline. An email. We'd been together for nine months, he walked out during my proposal, and he sent me an email to tell me no. And that, dear husband, is the tale of Adam. I'm such a loser, I literally chased a man out of the country."

Blaine tensed behind him. "Kurt, you do realize that Adam was the loser in this situation right?"

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "Obviously not. I was the one left standing there with a ring and no fiancé."

Hugging himself closer to his husband, Blaine kissed him on the back of his neck. "Sweetie, Adam left the sweetest, most caring person he would ever meet. He claimed to not be ready to marry and not wanting to marry because of the laws, but look at him now. He is going to have to be assigned. Coming back here to you was a pathetic move. But his loss is my gain." They were quiet for a moment. "Kurt, did you mean it when you said you were happy?" he asked quietly.

Kurt snuggled closer until his head was leaning back against Blaine's chest. "I really did. I know it hasn't been long and we still need to get to know each other, but yeah, I'm happy. We get along really well and we're both creative people. You make me smile. I kinda can't wait to fall in love with you."

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's temple. "Well, I kinda can't wait to fall in love with you, too. I consider myself lucky to have been assigned to you. Maybe the government got something right for once."

Kurt snorted. "Let's not give them too much credit."

Blaine chuckled and ran his hands across Kurt's chest, rubbing and massaging his skin. Kurt went quiet and his breath caught when Blaine's fingers ran across his nipple. Blaine did it again, hearing the small gasp. Circling the small nub, Blaine found his other nipple and stimulated them both until Kurt was panting. He ran his hands down Kurt's chest to his flat stomach and further down until both of his hands encircled his growing erection. Kurt bucked up a bit and moaned deep in his throat. The hot, fragrant water acted as a natural lubricant as Blaine began stroking and teasing his cock. He twisted his hands in different directions, enjoying each whimper and groan that escaped the beautiful man against him. Finding a rhythm, Blaine reached down and massaged his balls, gently tugging and manipulating the tight skin.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm gonna," Kurt breathed, bucking his hips up.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine whispered hotly in his ear, licking and nipping at his earlobe. "I want to see you come."

Kurt whimpered at his words and Blaine felt the subtle pulsing in his cock. With a loud cry, Kurt reared up and came in thick white streaks against his chest and stomach. Blaine pumped him through his orgasm, lightening his touch before stopping as Kurt became over sensitive. Wiping his finger through Kurt's come, Blaine put it in his mouth, moaning at the unique flavor of his husband.

"You taste delicious," he whispered.

Kurt hummed happily and nuzzled back against Blaine. After a few minutes, Kurt reached forward with his foot and released the plug in the tub. "I'm going to shower, do you want to join me?"

"Well, since I'm already here, I may as well. You know, conservation and all that," Blaine teased.

"Yeah, uh huh," Kurt laughed.

They stood and Kurt turned the shower on, rinsing the come from his body. He grabbed his shampoo and turned to Blaine. "Can I wash your hair?"

Smiling, Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

Kurt switched places with him and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls to wet them under the water. Pouring shampoo in his hands, he began massaging Blaine's scalp, taking his time, loving the soft moans coming from his husband's throat. Rinsing his curls carefully, he then added the conditioner, treating him to the same massage until Blaine was loose limbed and content. Once more, he rinsed his hair. Kurt noticed Blaine had his eyes closed and was just standing there, a smile on his face. Kneeling, Kurt surprised him by taking him into his mouth and quickly deep-throating his length. Blaine cried out in shock, the cry quickly turning to a moan of ecstasy as Kurt began sucking on him, bobbing on his now-hard cock. Reaching around him to grab his ass, Kurt pushed Blaine against him, then released. Blaine got the idea and began rocking his hips into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned against him, encouraging Blaine to continue. Unable to help himself, Blaine began pistoning his hips against Kurt, driving his cock deeper and deeper down the other man's throat. His husband took him without complaint, continuing to massage his ass. Blaine felt the orgasm coil low in his belly and explode out his cock, giving a shout of bliss. Kurt drank him down, swallowing everything Blaine gave him. When Blaine quieted, Kurt stood and kissed him, letting Blaine taste himself on Kurt's tongue.

When they were done with the shower and crawled into bed, Blaine drew Kurt against him, nuzzling into him. "I'm happy, too," he whispered in Kurt's ear as they drifted to sleep.

. . . . .

**Reviews are a girl's best friend! I'm hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow. Monday I'm having surgery – I'm going to become the bionic woman, having a spinal cord stimulator put in. So, there won't be a chapter for a couple days next week. I'm actually excited for surgery, it's going to ease the pain I've been dealing with for the last 18 years – exactly half my life! (Oops, just revealed my age…)**

**Synfulslasher: Happy Birthday! Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**ViolettButerfly: No, divorce is not allowed in this society. **


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was filled with Blaine unpacking and settling into Kurt's home. It slowly began to feel like his home too, as he wandered the condo and saw his belongings merging with Kurt's. Deciding they needed new furniture, Kurt took Blaine to several stores until they could agree on a new couch and love seat set as well as a dining table. Blaine was glad Kurt was wealthy enough to hire people to remove the old couches and bring in the new ones. As it was, they could have made the Funniest Video show with their antics while trying to bring the dining set up. Kurt swore they could handle that at least. He was wrong. They wrestled with it and turned it around, twisting it this way and that. Finally, with Blaine balancing on a table leg, the elevator door finally closed and they went up to the condo. From there they just rolled the round table until they got it in place. After that, Kurt swore they'd never move another piece of furniture as long as they lived. That night, they shared a bottle of wine and went to bed early, wrapped around each other.

Kurt helped unpack Blaine's extensive record collection, sorting them as Blaine instructed. He had a glow about him from the many kisses Blaine dropped on him as he walked by or came near. They couldn't seem to keep their hands from one another and neither of them minded.

Finally, by the time the weekend arrived, they looked around the condo that was now theirs. It had touches of Blaine and Kurt everywhere. Blaine's music room was set up to his satisfaction. In fact he couldn't be happier. It felt more like a home than his loft or anywhere else he'd lived.

"When are you going to sing for me?" Kurt asked, standing in the music room doorway.

"I didn't think you'd want me to. I'm not that good," Blaine said, self-deprecatingly.

"Whatever, Blaine. Your voice is like hot fudge sliding over a vanilla cone," Kurt said, his cheeks bright red.

"Really?" Blaine grinned. "Hot fudge, huh?"

"Shut up. I shouldn't have said anything, now you're going to get a big head," Kurt muttered.

"Well, since I'm hot fudge, I shouldn't deny you, my little vanilla cone," he teased. Picking up his guitar, he began strumming.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things got kinda hairy_

_You brought me to life, now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love…"_

As Blaine continued to sing, Kurt just stood there, awed by the beautiful music flowing from his husband's mouth. Not to mention, he was quite enjoying the lyrics.

"_I'll let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight…"_

Kurt couldn't help the bashful smile that broke out as he watched Blaine play. Blaine looked at him and winked, making him blush again.

That night, they lay in bed, their nude bodies wrapped around each other, gently touching. Kurt arched his back and moaned as Blaine licked down his neck, sucking a mark into his fine skin. They made love slowly and sweetly until both of them cried out in bliss. Kurt fell asleep, wondering if it was too soon to declare to Blaine that he was in love.

. . . . . .

**I am SO sorry for the super short chapter. I had my surgery and it's been harder recuperating than I thought. I have an incision between my shoulder blades and it is really painful to move my arms, much less type. It will probably be another couple days before the next chapter comes along. Hopefully it will be full length. Thank you all for your good wishes, they mean a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Just don't let go of me, I may get lost in this crowd," Blaine said with a grin. "You look stunning, by the way. Have I mentioned that?"

"Hmm, maybe once or twice. I had to make sure I could keep your eyes on me and not all the hot movie stars out there," Kurt said, smiling.

"Sweetie, my eyes couldn't stray from you if they tried. Especially in those extra tight skinny jeans I got to watch you pour yourself into earlier," Blaine said sliding his hand up Kurt's thigh.

"Okay, you can't start that now, we have to go walk the red carpet and I don't want to have pictures of me plastered online with the way you affect me," Kurt said, his cheeks pink.

"You mean you don't want to walk into the theater with a hard-on, my sweet husband?" Kurt shook his head, giggling. Blaine shrugged. "Well, maybe you'll let me feel you up while we're watching the premiere."

"If you're lucky," Kurt said coyly. "Okay, we're not talking to any of the press but we will pause for pictures, so just follow my lead."

Their driver opened the car door and Kurt stepped out, elegant and graceful as always. He held his hand out and helped Blaine from the car, keeping their hands entwined as they began the slow walk. Bright flashes of light went off in their faces.

"Mr. Hummel! Over here please!"

"Kurt!"

"Mr. Hummel, is this the new husband we've heard about?" one reporter shouted at them.

Kurt paused and put his arm around Blaine's trim waist. "Yes, this is my husband. We're celebrating one month tonight."

"Congratulations!" several reporters called out.

"How about a kiss from the newlyweds?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who shrugged with a grin. They leaned in and kissed softly for a moment. They got so lost in the kiss they didn't see the maelstrom of flash bulbs going off around them. When they separated, both of their cheeks were pink. Kurt smiled bashfully while Blaine grinned at the good natured ribbing they got from the reporters on how adorable they were.

When they finally got into the theater, Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "I thought we weren't going to talk to the press."

"I couldn't help myself. I had to make sure they knew you are mine," Kurt said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I thought you were mine," Blaine countered, teasing.

"It all depends on your vantage point," Kurt said loftily.

"Uh huh. Well, lead on, husband, because my vantage point gets better the more I can watch your ass swing in front of me," Blaine said, slotting their hands together again as they walked in to the movie premiere Kurt had been invited to.

. . . . . .

After the premiere and several interviews that Kurt agreed to, he took Blaine to one of his favorite five star restaurants. The layout was round with a dance floor in the middle. It was dark in the restaurant except for deep blue lighting that came from the wall sconces and lit up underneath the dance floor. Though there was a line, Kurt was let in immediately and shown to a private table.

Blaine showed the right amount of awe and really was impressed seeing how a true celebrity was treated. The best part was that Kurt wasn't a celebrity when it was just them. He wasn't a diva and didn't expect differential treatment. He was genuine and kind, humble to those who admired him.

They ate a delicious meal, sharing their dishes and exclaiming over the cheesecake they were served for dessert.

Kurt cleared his throat and looked nervous as they were finishing their coffee.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked. His husband rarely showed nerves, especially in public.

"I'm, um, a little nervous. I'm not good at this kind of thing, but it really means a lot to me. And I hope it will mean a lot to you," Kurt said and rose from their table. Coming around to Blaine's side, he knelt down, pulling a small black jeweler's box from his pocket.

"What is this, Kurt?" Blaine asked, already smiling.

"Well, we turned out luckier than most matched couples, wouldn't you say? We care about each other, the sex is amazing," Kurt whispered, color rising in his cheeks.

"I would definitely say we are lucky," Blaine agreed, cocking his head to the side.

Kurt opened the box to reveal two platinum bands. In the low light, Blaine could see that each was encrusted with colored jewels, but it was hard to tell in the blue lighting of the restaurant.

"I know most matched couples don't wear rings, but Blaine I would be honored if you would wear my ring and agree to let me wear a ring as well. I want everyone to know that we are married, that we are happy together. I want to celebrate us through these simple bands. So, Blaine Anderson, will you wear my ring?" Kurt asked, his voice tremulous.

Blaine took a shuddering breath, a delighted smile covering his face. "Kurt, oh my god, yes! I would be honored to wear your ring and know that you wear one as well. Thank you so much, baby!"

He held out his hand to Kurt who grinned and slid the ring onto Blaine's third finger.

"Um, I know this was all my idea, but would you do the honors?" Kurt asked, holding the box out to his husband.

"I would love to," Blaine said. He took the ring and gently eased it onto Kurt's finger before kissing the top of his hand and then the ring. Standing, he held his hand out to Kurt. "Would you dance with me, Kurt?"

"I would love to," Kurt repeated, smiling brilliantly. He took Blaine's hand and stood, following him to the dance floor.

Blaine took him in his arms and they slowly made their way across the shimmering blue floor as the strains of Celine Dion's angelic voice filled the air.

_Everything you are_

_Everything you'll be_

_Touches the current of love_

_So deep in me_

_Every sigh in the night_

_Every tear that you cry_

_Seduces me_

_All that I am_

_All that I'll be_

_Means nothing at all_

_If you can't be with me_

_Your most innocent kiss_

_Or your sweetest caress_

_Seduces me_

"This song is for us," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Everything you do, the way you are, the way you talk and hold yourself. It seduces me. In every way."

Kurt stared at him, his eyes tight with tears. "I feel the same way," he said, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder.

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_I've given up on yesterday_

_Here and now is all that matters_

_Right here with you is where I'll stay_

_And if I should die tomorrow_

_I'd go down with a smile on my face_

_I thank God I've ever known you_

_I fall down on my knees_

_For all the love we've made_

_Every sigh in the night_

_Every tear that you cry_

_All that you do, seduces me_

The sweet strains of the music died down. Kurt laid a soft kiss under Blaine's ear. "Thank you for the dance. Will you take me home now?"

"Absolutely," Blaine replied tightly. The soft strains of the song, the feel of Kurt so close to him, it was enough. He wanted to go home now too.

. . . . . .

Laying across each other's nude bodies, breathing hard, Blaine held his hand up and looked at his ring. The jewels set in the band were the most beautiful shade of blue and green he'd ever seen.

"Kurt, these jewels, they remind me of your eyes," he murmured, admiring how it looked to have a ring on the finger that would let the world know that he was married.

"That was what I was going for," Kurt said. Holding up his own ring with the topaz jewels, he showed Blaine. "See, these remind me of your eyes. I thought instead of matching, we should have something that reminded us of the other. Do you like it?"

"Didn't I just prove that to you?" Blaine chuckled. "I think it was a well thought out idea and I'm only sorry I didn't come up with it myself."

"Oh stop. I'm just glad you will wear it," Kurt murmured, snuggling his head into Blaine's chest.

"It's the only thing I'm willing to wear right now," Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's face to bring up to his own.

. . . . . .

The next morning, they were enjoying a quiet breakfast when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other curiously as they hadn't been expecting anyone this early Monday morning.

Together, they walked to the door and opened. Kurt gasped and Blaine grabbed his hand. Both of them were feeling déja vu.

Two men stood there in dark suits. "Mr. Anderson? Mr. Hummel? We are from the United States Home and Family Division. You are expected to be at the Manhattan Municipal Court on the ninth at nine o'clock. Here is your paperwork. Do you have any questions?" The man on the left said stiffly, handing Kurt a manila envelope.

"Um, yes, what is this in regards to?" Blaine demanded.

"The paperwork will tell you all you need to know," the man on the right said.

"Then why did you ask if we had questions?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Formality, sir. Have a nice day," the man said abruptly. The two turned around and walked back toward the elevator.

Blaine closed the door and met Kurt's worried eyes. "What could it be?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Kurt said. "Let's sit down and open it together."

They walked to the couch and sat knee to knee. Hands shaking, Kurt opened the envelope and removed the paper inside.

Staring at the words printed on the innocuous piece of paper, both of their jaws dropped in shock.

_The United States Home and Family Division has found an error in the match that was made between Kurt E. Hummel and Blaine D. Anderson. This will be addressed in court and the individuals will be re-matched with more suitable spouses._

"No, no, no, no," Kurt was murmuring, tears streaming down his face. "Blaine," he got out, his voice rough with emotion.

"I know, baby, I know. We'll figure this out, I promise," Blaine said reassuringly. But the cold hand gripping his heart made him not so certain of his words.

. . . . . . .

**And with this lovely chapter, I am back in the land of the living! Woot! Feeling good, ready to get back into the full swing of writing. Thank you to everyone who has wished me well during my recovery. You guys are the best! The song was Celine Dion, Seduces Me. (great song!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Last time…

_The next morning, they were enjoying a quiet breakfast when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other curiously as they hadn't been expecting anyone this early Monday morning._

_Together, they walked to the door and opened. Kurt gasped and Blaine grabbed his hand. Both of them were feeling déja vu. _

_Two men stood there in dark suits. "Mr. Anderson? Mr. Hummel? We are from the United States Home and Family Division. You are expected to be at the Manhattan Municipal Court on the ninth at nine o'clock. Here is your paperwork. Do you have any questions?" The man on the left said stiffly, handing Kurt a manila envelope._

"_Um, yes, what is this in regards to?" Blaine demanded. _

"_The paperwork will tell you all you need to know," the man on the right said._

"_Then why did you ask if we had questions?" Kurt asked, bewildered._

"_Formality, sir. Have a nice day," the man said abruptly. The two turned around and walked back toward the elevator._

_Blaine closed the door and met Kurt's worried eyes. "What could it be?"_

"_I don't know, sweetie," Kurt said. "Let's sit down and open it together."_

_They walked to the couch and sat knee to knee. Hands shaking, Kurt opened the envelope and removed the paper inside._

_Staring at the words printed on the innocuous piece of paper, both of their jaws dropped in shock._

The United States Home and Family Division has found an error in the match that was made between Kurt E. Hummel and Blaine D. Anderson. This will be addressed in court and the individuals will be re-matched with more suitable spouses.

"_No, no, no, no," Kurt was murmuring, tears streaming down his face. "Blaine," he got out, his voice rough with emotion._

"_I know, baby, I know. We'll figure this out, I promise," Blaine said reassuringly. But the cold hand gripping his heart made him not so certain of his words._

. . . . . .

"Blaine, I just got you, I don't want to lose you already!" Kurt sobbed, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you either. Come on, let's have a glass of wine to relax and try to talk some sense into this situation," Blaine said, rubbing his husband's back. He hated seeing their happy mood gone, hated that they had just been celebrating their marriage and now were faced with the idea that their marriage could be over.

They walked into the kitchen and Kurt poured them each a glass of white wine. Sitting at the table, they studied the papers they had been served, but were given no extra clues as to what had brought this about. Finally, they gave up, turned out the lights and went into the bedroom.

"Blaine," Kurt said as they lay there in the dark.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need you. I need to feel you against me and in me. I need to know that I belong to you," Kurt said heatedly.

Blaine leaned up over him. Something came over him as he stared down at the pale, soft skin of the man under him. Something caveman and needful bubbled up in him. Without responding, he reached down and grabbed Kurt's face, slanting their mouths together in a wet, heated kiss. Their tongues clashed and slid silkily against one another, moans of delight escaping Kurt.

"I don't wanna wait, Blaine, I want you in me now," Kurt groaned. "Please, Blaine."

"I've got you, baby," Blaine whispered in his ear. He slid down Kurt's body, flicking his nipples with his hot tongue and licking and sucking at Kurt's soft skin. When he reached Kurt's hardened cock, he took it in his mouth and swallowed it down as far as he could. Kurt's gasp and cry of delight rang in his ears as he hollowed his cheeks and began moving up and down on Kurt's length.

Delving his hands into Blaine's silky hair, Kurt groaned when he sucked particularly hard. Blaine's fingers, wet with Kurt's arousal, began circling and easing into Kurt's entrance. Bit by bit, Blaine opened Kurt up, keeping his mouth around his cock the whole time. Blaine loved listening to the needy sounds Kurt was making and it edged him on even further.

"Now, Blaine, please!" Kurt begged.

Blaine lined his cock up and slid into Kurt, both of them crying out at the sensation of their bodies coming together.

Kurt loved the feeling of being possessed by his husband. Having him buried so deep inside, they were practically one person. His hips bucked up, taking Blaine even deeper, a low moan ripping from his mouth.

"Harder, Blaine," Kurt cried.

Blaine began pumping in and out of his husband, pistoning against him until both of them were crying out on the verge of orgasm. Sliding his arms under his husband, Blaine lifted until they were chest to chest.

"You. Are. Mine. Kurt," he grunted, thrusting powerfully with each word. "Mine!"

Kurt reared back and came between them, his body quivering and shaking. Blaine followed with a loud grunt, falling on top of Kurt, suddenly exhausted.

Later, after they'd cleaned up and snuggled back together, they talked quietly about what could possibly have brought on this letter from the government.

Blaine sat up suddenly. "Kurt, do you think this could have anything to do with Adam?"

Kurt looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, didn't Adam say that he could pull some strings or some such nonsense?" Blaine replied, starting to feel a fire burn in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt put his head in his hands. "Holy shit. That little bastard! This dramatic bullshit is exactly something he would pull. I can't believe this. I bet his daddy put a nice payment in the judges back pocket to pull this off."

"Well, if we got this much figured out, couldn't we call a lawyer to help us out?" Blaine asked. He much preferred the cursing, pissed off Kurt than the depressed, sad version.

"Lawyer, hell, we're calling my dad. He's a freaking congressman. He'll know what strings to pull," Kurt said and picked up his phone.

"Babe, it's the middle of the night," Blaine said.

"I don't care and I guarantee you my dad won't mind once he hears what the hell is going on," Kurt smiled grimly. "I am not giving you up without a fight. And once we get this court shit over, Adam will have a fight on his hands the size of which New York has never seen."

With that, Kurt began to dial.

. . . . . . .

By the time Burt Hummel was done with helping his son and son-in-law, Adam was sentenced to a year behind bars for interfering with government protocol, after which he would return to London, unwelcome to return. The judge was fired and fined with accepting bribes. He would never be a judge again.

As for Kurt and Blaine, they couldn't be happier and decided to celebrate with a late honeymoon to France. They were excited for the opportunity to get to know each other even better and spend every waking minute together.

Next up: Scraps!

. . . . . . .

**I'd planned on going into the whole court ordeal in great detail, but the boys want a nice sweet love story, so that's what I'm writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt was certain he was in heaven and Blaine was an angel sent to save him from everything bad in life. France was like a dream come true. They spent the days touring and shopping and eating. Blaine depended on him since he spoke fluent French. He'd been trying to teach him some basics, but for some reason his husband was having a hard time picking up the language. Kurt had challenged him to ask a shop owner how much a scarf was. Instead, he asked the woman how good the coward was. Thankfully, she had a sense of humor and she and Kurt had giggled. Kurt kissed his husband on his bright red cheek and bought him a polka dot bowtie. He had been able to talk Blaine into some wardrobe changes. Blaine gracefully accepted the slacks and polo shirts. He found he enjoyed accessorizing and Kurt helped him pick out different colored suspenders, shoes, and even a pair of bright pink sunglasses.

During the nights, however, they barely spoke. Something about France had ramped up their libido and they couldn't stop making love. They explored each other's bodies from head to toe and every delicious inch in between.

"God, Kurt, I can't stay away from your neck," Blaine murmured against his skin.

They'd been in France for two weeks and had just gotten back from the opera. The door had barely closed when Blaine had pinned him up against the wall and attacked the pale skin of his throat. Softly mouthing at him, Blaine lightly sucked and kissed Kurt until he was a whimpering mess.

"Blaine," he whined, his hands coming up to tangle in his curls. "I want you."

"Me too," Blaine whispered against him.

They broke apart, hurriedly undressing before coming back together, their lips smashing together in a hot kiss. Moaning, their tongues met and swirled together, as they made their way to the bed. Blaine pushed Kurt down onto it and began kissing down his neck and chest. Flicking his tongue at his flat nipples, Blaine moaned at the sight of the pebbled flesh.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped.

Blaine moved down to his stomach, licking his belly button and the V of his hips.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated. "I want…"

"What do you want, beautiful?" Blaine asked, sucking at the skin of his hip.

"I wanted to try something," Kurt whispered and murmured in his ear.

Blaine's head popped up, his eyes going dark with desire. "Oh god, yes," he replied.

Kurt backed up on the bed and lay on his side, his blue eyes hungrily watching his husband. Blaine joined him and moved into place. Their eyes met for a long moment before their hands came up. Kurt stroked Blaine's erection, humming at the silky feeling under his fingers. Blaine copied the movement, taking Kurt's cock in his hand, thumbing over the tip. Exchanging another glance, they leaned down at the same time. Muffled cries ripped through the air as they took each other in their mouths.

Unable to comprehend the pleasure that was coursing through him, Kurt hollowed his cheeks around Blaine's cock, loving the musky taste of him. Blaine copied the action and they moaned together, the sound vibrating against their erections causing more noise to escape them. Their eyes met, dark and needy. Without a word, they both began bobbing their heads, wet sounds filling the room. Kurt whimpered, feeling his stomach coil and tighten. He tried to hold back, squeezing his eyes tight as he took Blaine as deep as he could, his tongue swirling around his length. Blaine bucked against him and Kurt let go, coming deep in his husband's mouth.

Blaine moaned and swallowed around him, loving the taste of his husband. Kurt cried out around him and grabbed his ass as he licked and sucked at him. Moaning Kurt's name, Blaine came hard. Kurt took it all, massaging Blaine's hips and ass as he swallowed.

Falling away from each other, they turned on their backs, breathing hard.

"That was," Kurt gasped, but was unable to find a good enough word.

"It was," Blaine agreed, reaching out to stroke Kurt's hip.

Later, as they were snuggling in the jacuzzi tub, they talked about heading back home the next day.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Kurt said dreamily, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I do too. But the fashion world would collapse without your genius," Blaine chuckled, kissing his hair.

"Yeah, right. But I do need to start putting more work into my fall line. And you need to get working on your album, Mr. Musician," Kurt replied.

"Hey, I, uh, wanted to ask you something," Blaine hedged.

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "Anything," he said.

"What would you think about stopping off in Philadelphia before we go home?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tilted his head, his blue green eyes curious. "Sure. Any specific reason?"

"Yeah, I'd like to introduce you to my parents," he replied hesitantly.

"Oh, honey, of course! I'd love to meet your parents. You've barely told me anything about them," Kurt replied.

"Well, I didn't have the best experience growing up and we've never really gotten along," he said.

"Then why go see them if you don't get along," Kurt asked gently.

"Because I'm proud to be married to you and I want to show you off," Blaine said, his golden eyes glowing.

Kurt's heart jumped in his chest. "Blaine," he said quietly.

"That's just how I feel," Blaine said, smiling.

"Well, I feel like I'm in love with you," Kurt said softly.

Blaine sat up, staring at him. Kurt's stomach dropped. Had he said it too soon? Did Blaine not feel the same or close to the same?

"I," Kurt began but was cut off as Blaine leaned in quickly, taking his head between his hands and kissed him. Taking it deep quickly, Blaine thrust his tongue in Kurt's warm mouth. Kurt felt cherished and taken care of.

Keeping his hands on Kurt's face, Blaine leaned back to look him deep in the eyes. "I love you, too," he said, his eyes shining.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Really," Blaine said.

This time they kissed slowly, softly, their lips moving sweetly over one another. Parting, they shared a long, meaningful glance. Not blinking, they moved in again, exploring each other, kissing as husbands in love instead of two people who are married.

. . . . . . . .

"Blaine, honey, calm down, it's going to be fine," Kurt said, squeezing his hand.

"I don't know if this was such a great idea," Blaine fretted as the taxi drove toward his parents house.

"We've taken on a lot harder things than this. And if it goes south, we can always leave. It's up to you," Kurt assured him.

Blaine looked at him and smiled, the first genuine smile Kurt had seen since the airport. "I love you."

Kurt grinned back at him. "I love you, too."

The cab pulled up to the house and Kurt gave a low whistle. "That's a big house. Is it just the two of them?"

"Yeah. They believe in status. The bigger the house, the more successful you are. The more worthy of their time and attention. So, of course, they have to have the biggest house of all," Blaine said, bitterness in his tone. After asking the driver to wait for them,they climbed out of the car and took hands as they walked up to the porch.

"Well, we have the biggest condo in our building, so maybe we'll stand up to snuff," Kurt said with a wink. "You ready?"

"As long as I have your hand in mine, I will be," Blaine said. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A woman in a black dress and white apron opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, um, I'm here to see my parents, could you tell them Blaine is here please?" he asked.

"Certainly, sir, please come in," she said in a neutral tone. Turning, she walked into the house.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and followed the maid.

They were shown into what the maid called the sitting room. She told them Blaine's parents would be right with them. She must have exaggerated because it was ten minutes before they were joined by a medium height couple. They both had dark hair, like Blaine. His mother had gray streaks in her hair. Her eyebrow looked like it was permanently stuck in the up position, giving her an air of arrogance. His father looked bored. They were both dressed elegantly, like they were about to go out on the town.

Blaine and Kurt stood. "Mother, Father," Blaine said evenly. He couldn't believe they had been so rude, making them wait so long.

"Blaine," his mother acknowledged. "Who do we have here?" she said looking at Kurt. Though she was obviously shorter, she still appeared to be looking down on them both.

"Mother, Father, this is my husband, Kurt Hummel. Kurt these are my parents, Eleanor and Simon Anderson," Blaine said.

Kurt stepped forward, holding his hand out to Blaine's father. "A pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

The temperature dropped in the room as they both just stared at Kurt, Blaine's father just staring at his hand. Finally, Kurt took his hand back and linked fingers with Blaine, who squeezed tightly.

"Why are you here, Blaine?" His mother asked.

"Obviously I wanted you to meet my husband. Why else do you think?" Blaine snapped.

"If we had wanted to make his acquaintance, we would have contacted you," she responded. "We told you we wanted nothing more to do with you after you refused to marry Constance Stanhope."

"I'm gay, Mother, why would I marry Constance?"

Kurt could tell Blaine was reaching his limit for patience. His own temper was flaring, but he wouldn't say anything yet.

"You should have married her so you could produce an heir for your father," she said haughtily. "We could have had a grandchild that looked exactly like him, but no, you decided you preferred to be with _men_," she said, spitting out the last word like it tasted bad. "Now I bet you'll be going even further and having yourself a little Scrap."

Kurt had intended to keep quiet, but he couldn't any longer. "Mrs. Anderson, with all due respect, Blaine was born gay, he didn't choose it. Don't you think he would have married someone he knew instead of having to marry a stranger if he had a choice? As for children, yes, we will be adopting. We will adopt a child who was born to arrogant snobs like you who wanted someone who didn't have flaws. We, on the other hand, love flaws, just as we will love the child we are lucky enough to adopt. The child will have grandparents who love him or her as well as your son. And don't worry, I know that it won't be you two. Blaine, do you have anything to add?" Kurt finished angrily, looking at his husband.

Blaine looked back at him, bemused. He shook his head, unable to think of anything to say.

"Good. Let's go. Oh and by the way, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I love your son and he loves me. We were lucky to be matched. I'm sad to know that he didn't fare as well in the parent department," Kurt said. He turned and walked away, Blaine traveling behind him.

His parents simply stood there, Eleanor's mouth slightly hanging open. His father never once lost his bored expression. How those two produced someone as beautiful, kind and creative as Blaine, Kurt would never know.

When they got outside, Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I know I had no right to go off like that. I just couldn't take the way they were talking to you," he said. He honestly wasn't sorry, but he didn't want Blaine to be mad at him.

"Kurt, you are my hero," Blaine responded with a smile. "You didn't say anything I wouldn't have said if I had half the guts you do." He was in awe of his husband and so very proud to call him his own.

"Let's go home," Kurt suggested.

"Let's," Blaine agreed, leaning over and kissing him before turning toward the cab.

. . . . . . . .

**I have a general idea where I'm taking this story, but if you have any ideas you want to suggest for our boys, just let me know! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

Six months passed in a happy blur of love and life. After they had returned from France, Blaine had made the decision to change his last name to Hummel. Now, Blaine Hummel was signed to a record label and was joyfully at work on his first professional album. Kurt had produced his fall collection to high acclaim. Both men felt they were at the height of their careers and enjoyed each day as well as each moment they had together. Theirs had become a marriage of love and devotion, one that inspired the people around them and lessened the fear of those who were to be matched to strangers.

Their social life kept them as busy as their careers, with musician parties and nights at the club with fashion designers.

One Saturday, they were going to the house of Blaine's guitar player, Jake Puckerman. Kurt had introduced Puck's younger brother to his husband. He and his wife, Marley, were expecting their first child. The baby shower was co-ed and Blaine and Kurt had excitedly over shopped for the expected little one.

Marley was largely pregnant, nearing the end of her term. She joyfully invited the men inside and made introductions to the people they didn't know. They spent the next hour playing games and watching Jake and Marley open presents. Kurt and Blaine had bought them more than anyone and were teased mercilessly about it.

"Are you guys ready to adopt or what?" Jake said, punching Blaine in the arm.

Rubbing his arm, Blaine shook his head. "Not yet. We still have a few years to enjoy with each other. But we do love babies."

"You two are going to be great parents," Marley said, folding the fifth outfit they had bought for the baby. They'd gotten a baby wrap carrier, monitors, first aid equipment, and so many outfits, Marley told Kurt they wouldn't need to buy anything more for the little one.

When someone asked about the gender of the baby, Marley and Jake seemed to glow with happiness.

"She is a little girl. We opted for her to have my features. Our next baby will look like Jake. His and hers, so to speak," Marley shared.

Kurt looked at Blaine and they shared a glance. They'd discussed the made-to-order babies that were so common. They agreed that even if they had the opportunity to have a baby of their own, they would rather the baby come out as nature intended, not as science made them.

Kurt and Blaine stayed well after the shower was over. Blaine was in the den with Jake, playing guitars and Kurt was talking maternity wear with Marley.

"I've never thought of doing a maternity line," he said, rubbing his chin. It was an interesting thought.

"You would make so much off it," Marley said, rubbing her large stomach. "Maternity wear that actually looks good is practically unheard of."

"I'm going to have to see what I can come up with. Maybe you can help me with that. I'd need someone who has been pregnant to tell me what is needed for comfort and growth," Kurt said, his mind already creating dress-forms with belly pads and flowing bolts of material.

"Really?" Marley asked, her green eyes wide with excitement. "I'd love to get into fashion design."

"Absolutely. Give me some time to think and come up with something and then I'll have you come into consult with me," Kurt said, smiling at her.

"I'm so excited!" she said. "Would you like more club soda?"

Kurt shook his head. "No thank you."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be right back."

Kurt was lost in the wonderland of fashion when he heard a sharp cry come from the kitchen. Running toward the sound, he found Marley collapsed against a counter, her hand low on her belly.

"Kurt, get Jake. The baby is coming!" she said, then gave a low moan of pain.

Kurt turned and ran, getting Jake. All three men ran back to see that Marley was hunched over, tears of pain streaking down her pale cheeks.

"Oh god, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Jake cried. "What do we do? Boil water? Call an ambulance?"

"Are you an idiot?" Marley bit out. "We're five fucking minutes from the hospital!"

"We'll drive you," Blaine said, taking Marley by the arm.

"Do you have a bag ready?" Kurt asked.

"In the closet by the front door," Marley said through gritted teeth.

Between the three of them, they got the bag and got Marley loaded in the car. They rushed to the hospital where she was admitted. The doctor said she was already eight centimeters dilated and the baby would be coming soon.

Kurt and Blaine were ushered out and the door was closed as they prepared for the birth. The men looked at each other excitedly.

"I've never seen a brand new baby before," Kurt said, clutching Blaine's hand in his.

"Me either. Do you suppose we should call Marley's parents?" Blaine asked.

"Shit! I didn't even think about that. I don't have any of that information. Do you?"

"No. I guess they will have to do it after the baby is born," Blaine mused.

They sat there quietly, holding hands, each filled with their own thoughts about their future baby. Their adopted child would be a Scrap. An ugly word for a child born wrong from the interference of science. Parents made their choices before pregnancy on how the child would look. Hair and eye color, skin tone, freckles, dimples, height, weight, everything could be decided before the fertilized egg was implanted in the mother. But science wasn't perfect and neither were some of the babies born of it. They were called Scraps because it sounded like the Swedish word for garbage. Both were thrown out.

Marley and Jake were expecting a Chosen, a child with the perfect chosen features and physical characteristics. Blaine and Kurt might not agree, but they were supportive of their friends.

Their heads flung up when they heard the wail of a newborn baby. They looked at each other and grinned. Listening for several seconds, their eyes met, filled with love. Their grins disappeared when shouts were heard. They recognized the voice of the infuriated mother.

"What the fuck is that?!" Marley screamed. "That is not my child! What the hell is wrong with it? Get it away from me! Now!"

Looking at each other in shock, Blaine and Kurt ran for the room, opening the door without knocking. A nurse was taking the small bundle from a red faced Marley who was still ranting.

"Dr. Chang, I demand to know the meaning of this!" Marley screeched. "I did not order a freaking Scrap!"

"Mrs. Puckerman, you were told at the beginning that science isn't perfect. You signed the paperwork, stating that you understood the risks involved with choosing traits," the female doctor told her. She looked haggard and at the end of her rope with Marley.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and nodded his head to the other side of the room where the nurse was weighing the newborn. They slowly moved closer and Kurt gasped in wonder as they got their first look.

The wiggling infant was beautiful. She had hair that reflected both of her parents. One side of her head was covered in downy blonde hair and the other half was covered in black. It was a striking look. The baby began to fuss and before he knew it, Blaine found himself singing softly to the baby. The nurse looked up at them and smiled gratefully.

As Blaine sung the quiet lullaby, the babe quieted and Kurt noticed another unique detail. She was missing four digits. Both of her thumbs and papa toes were missing. It would make things difficult, Kurt thought, but he smiled as the baby flung her hand toward her mouth and captured a finger.

The nurse wrapped the baby tightly and offered her to Kurt. He looked at her in shock and she nodded encouragingly, helping him take the baby, holding her close to his body. The sound of Marley's outraged screams faded into the background. All Kurt could hear was Blaine's warm voice at his shoulder, his husband's arm around him and his other hand lightly stroking the soft skin of the baby's cheek. She blinked her eyelids and then seemed to look straight into Kurt's eyes. Blaine paused in his singing and gave a soft sigh before continuing the song. Her eyes were hauntingly beautiful. One perfect green eye that matched Marley's and one equally perfect deep brown eye that echoed her father's. Her eyes stood out against her dual toned hair. The light green eye with the black hair, the brown eye with the blonde.

"She's perfect," Kurt said quietly.

"She is," Blaine agreed.

"Well, if you two like her so damn much, you can keep her," Marley said.

The men turned, startled and realized the doctor and nurse had left. Jake and Marley were watching them. Jake looked devastated and Marley was still furious.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

"But she's so beautiful," Blaine said. "She's your daughter."

Marley gazed at them scornfully. "She is not beautiful. And even if she shares some of my DNA, it doesn't make her my daughter. I did not order this," she said, flinging her hand at the baby.

"This is a human being, not a product you can just return if it isn't to your liking," Kurt argued, feeling sick to his stomach at her words.

"Have you never heard of a Scrap?" Marley said sarcastically.

Blaine turned to Jake. "Surely you disagree, don't you Jake?"

Jake kept his eyes on the ground as Marley turned her head to glare at him in warning. "I, uh, agree with Marley."

The door opened and the doctor and nurse were back, followed by a stern looking blonde woman in a business suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman, this is Sue Sylvester, the social worker for the hospital. I thought you might want to talk to her," Dr. Chang said.

"Hello," Sue said to them, looking questioningly at Kurt and Blaine. "I understand you may be interested in foster care for the child."

Marley looked relieved and nodded. "Absolutely. Unless these two want to take her."  
"You were serious?" Kurt asked, shock on his face.

"Of course I am. You two have to adopt a Scrap anyway. Why not now?" she replied. "Can you please decide so this thing can be removed from my room?"  
Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. They saw the answer in each other's eyes.

"We would be happy to adopt her," Blaine said.

"We would love to," Kurt said at the same time.

"Excellent. Nurse, please take her until the adoption is complete," Marley said and leaned back in relief.

The nurse walked up and took the baby without a word. When the door closed, the social worker took a packet of papers out of her briefcase.

"I brought all the necessary paperwork. I am also a notary, so once you all have finished filling everything out, I'll be able to finalize it." She turned to Kurt and Blaine. "You will be able to take your daughter home in about an hour."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Oh, okay."

Thoughts churned in his head. His daughter. His and Blaine's daughter. They were parents.

Their part of the paperwork was easy and when they finished, they made to leave the room.

"I'll have all of her stuff delivered to your condo within the next couple hours," Marley told them.

"You don't want to keep it?" Blaine asked.

"I want nothing to remind me of this experience," Marley said.

Jake stood next to her, still silent, though it looked to Kurt like he was in pain.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said.

The two walked from the room, hand in hand. When they reached the waiting room, they collapsed on a couch.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaine asked.

"We became parents," Kurt said, equally in shock.

"Holy shit," Blaine mumbled.

"No kidding," Kurt whispered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Become parents," Kurt repeated. He thought for a moment. "Ah, let's start with a name. What are we going to name her?"

Blaine smiled so sweetly, Kurt had to lean over and kiss him. "A name is very important," Blaine said when they parted.

"It is. It needs to reflect her, how perfect she is," Kurt agreed.

"And how beautiful we think she is," Blaine said. "Break out the smart phones and start searching, I guess."

They were silent for a moment. Kurt dug a pen and tablet from his jacket. He always kept it with him so he could jot down design ideas. He went to offer Blaine a piece of paper, but he was already jotting down notes. Kurt grinned at how similar they were as artists and bent back to his phone.

Five minutes later, they each had a small list of ideas. They discussed each one, what the name meant and how it might sound mixed with a choice for a middle name.

"Mr. Hummel?" the social worker asked, suddenly standing in front of them.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Sue smiled. "Um, I know this is all sudden for you, but do you have a name that we can put on the birth certificate? Or would you rather us put 'Baby Hummel' and you can decide at a later time?"

"Actually, we just decided," Kurt announced. "Her name is Acelynn Bliss Hummel."

"That is pretty," Sue said, writing it down as Kurt spelled it for her. "Does it mean anything special? I obviously know what Bliss means, but Acelynn?"

"Acelynn is an American born name meaning 'beautiful one'," Kurt said.

"Bliss is an English name meaning 'perfect joy'," Blaine said after him.

"That really is beautiful. You two are going to be perfect as parents," she told them.

"I hope so," Kurt said, suddenly nervous.

"You'll be fine. Trust me, I work with a lot of parents, adoptive and birth. You two have what it takes," she assured him.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I think we needed to hear that."

"We really did," Kurt agreed.

"Okay, well, let me go get this paperwork filed and the birth certificate filled out. While I'm doing that, I suggest going to the nursery and talking with them about the immediate needs of the baby. We can have a nurse visit you a couple of times per week to make sure everything is going well. Acelynn will be ready to go by the time you are done talking with the nurse," Sue said. "I will see you in the nursery."

"Okay," Blaine said faintly.

When Sue had walked away, the couple turned to each other.

"Well, should we go learn how to be parents?" Kurt asked.

"I think that would be wise," Blaine said.

They stood and began walking to the nursery.

"By the way, I'm Daddy," Kurt said.

"No way, I'm Daddy, you're Papa," Blaine argued.

"Not even close, Hummel. You are Papa. I'm definitely more suited to the Daddy title," Kurt insisted, grinning.

"Keep dreaming," Blaine said, returning his grin.

. . . . . . .

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was super fun to write. There will probably only be another chapter or two. Everyone excited for the new season of Glee? It's coming soon! **Thanks to Gambinogrl16 for pointing out my huge mistake! I fixed it and am re-submitting the chapter.****


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been sick for almost five weeks now. Ear infection, sinus infection, everything you could imagine. Today is the first day I can stand to do something other than sleep, so I figured I'd write. This is the last chapter for Scraps of Love. I hope you enjoy the ending.**

. . . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Scraps of Love"…**

"Okay, well, let me go get this paperwork filed and the birth certificate filled out. While I'm doing that, I suggest going to the nursery and talking with them about the immediate needs of the baby. We can have a nurse visit you a couple of times per week to make sure everything is going well. Acelynn will be ready to go by the time you are done talking with the nurse," Sue said. "I will see you in the nursery."

"Okay," Blaine said faintly.

When Sue had walked away, the couple turned to each other.

"Well, should we go learn how to be parents?" Kurt asked.

"I think that would be wise," Blaine said.

They stood and began walking to the nursery.

"By the way, I'm Daddy," Kurt said.

"No way, I'm Daddy, you're Papa," Blaine argued.

"Not even close, Hummel. You are Papa. I'm definitely more suited to the Daddy title," Kurt insisted, grinning.

"Keep dreaming," Blaine said, returning his grin.

. . . . . . .

"Careful with her head," Blaine said nervously.

"I've got her head just fine," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "If you'd stop hopping around like a Mexican jumping bean, maybe we'd both feel better."

"I just worry if the elevator stops abruptly or something," Blaine worried.

"We're almost to our floor, don't be such a worry wart."

"Says the man who sat in the backseat of the car, yelling at every bump and dip in the road," Blaine retorted.

"Hello? New York roads are awful, or did you forget that fact?" Kurt said.

"Fine, fine, but still. I worry," Blaine said, shifting closer to their daughter.

"I know, I do too. But we're going to be great parents, Blaine," Kurt assured him.

"How can you know that," Blaine asked quietly.

"Because we love her and will love her so thoroughly that she will grow up happy and healthy," Kurt said.

Blaine grinned. "We will love her well, won't we?"

Kurt returned his smile as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival. "We do and we will."

They walked to the condo door and Blaine adjusted the heavy diaper bag over his shoulder. The hospital had supplied them with diapers, wipes, bottles and formula. Kurt had been fine with the bottles and formula, but couldn't stand the thought of putting their daughter in generic diapers. They'd stopped at a store and bought her top-of-the-line diapers and expensive wipes. Nothing was too good for their baby girl.

Pushing the door open, they were met with the sight of box after box piled in the foyer. They were marked with whatever the contents were. 'Clothes' was listed on most of them. Then supplies, medical supplies, and others. There was also a fully built bassinet, a swing, high chair, two changing tables and a large oak crib. Kurt remembered Marley telling him that the crib was the three in one kind of bed. A crib, toddler bed, and a twin bed.

"Wow," Blaine said with a whistle. "Looks like Baby's R Us barfed in our entryway. At least we won't have to go shopping any time soon. Come on, I'll bring the bassinet and changing table into the living room for now so Acelynn has a place to sleep."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good."

They put Acelynn in the bassinet, unable to resist kissing her and touching her soft skin before letting her sleep.

"She's so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt murmured, staring at her in wonder. Her blonde and black hair was so striking against her pale skin.

"She is," Blaine agreed, stroking a finger down her soft cheek.

"Well, I'm going to go boil the bottles so they are ready to go. Do you want to sort through the box of supplies to see what we have and what we may need?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good," Blaine said.

Working together, they drug all the boxes into the dining room. Blaine began unloading them onto the table while Kurt went into the kitchen to boil the bottles.

They were talking quietly, going through the boxes, when a tiny cry erupted from the bassinet, they'd dragged to the dining room to be near them. Blaine was the first to reach her and picked her up, bouncing her softly in his arms. Kurt came over and petted her tiny arms, shushing her.

"Do you think she needs a change?" Blaine asked, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe. She might be hungry, too. You change her, I'll feed her," Kurt said, watching Blaine's face.

"No way! If I have to change her than I get to feed her too. Besides, you got to snuggle her all the way home and up the elevator. It's my turn," Blaine argued.

"Fine! That just means I get the next bottle," Kurt said forlornly. He went to the kitchen and mixed the bottle the way the nurse told him to.

They sat together on the couch as Blaine began feeding her. Watching her tiny mouth and cheeks move while she nursed was enthralling to the two new dads.

"She's amazing," Kurt breathed. "Even her little sucking sounds are adorable."

"I know," Blaine agreed. "She is so tiny but so perfect. Aren't you Acey?"

Kurt looked at him. "Acey?"

"Yeah. Acelynn is too long. I'm not going to call her Ace for short. Acey is cute and still feminine," Blaine said.

Kurt looked down at their daughter. "Acey, huh? Do you like that, sweetness? Do you like your first nickname? Oh, Blaine, we can write that in her baby book! Her first nickname," Kurt said, grinning like a fool.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to use the baby book Marley bought?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Not wrong at all. I was already thinking we'd just keep track of the things we want to put in it, but save it until we got to pick a baby book. Besides, Marley drama aside, we should pick out our own anyway. I think it will mean more. And we can look at it without having to think about how she came to us," Kurt said.

"True," Blaine said. Acey finished the bottle and Blaine put her against his shoulder to massage her back, hoping for a burp. She started fussing and there was no burp forthcoming. Blaine rubbed and rubbed her back, but it didn't help.

"Want me to try?" Kurt offered, holding his hands out.

"Yeah, it's not fair to her that I suck at this," Blaine said, gingerly handing Acey to Kurt.

"Excuse me! Take that back. You don't suck at it. You've never done it before! Neither have I. Does that mean I suck?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not. I didn't mean it, I guess. I just want to be good at being a dad, that's all," Blaine said, rubbing his chin.

"I know you do. So do I. Together, I know we'll be good parents, I really do. We'll get to know Acey and all her little signals and sounds. We'll get better at feeding and burping and changing her in time. For now, we just work together, work around our weak spots and just love her," Kurt said encouragingly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "You are amazing, you know that, right?"

Kurt kissed him on the lips. "Of course I knew that. I'm fabulous and we have a fabulous daughter. And now we have a fabulous life."

"Fabulous," Blaine murmured before kissing Kurt deeply.

A few minutes later a tiny burp escaped their daughter. They 'aw'd' at the sound and were genuinely pleased with themselves. Putting her back in her bassinet, which had wheels, they pushed her into the master bedroom next to theirs. Blaine began bringing back all of the baby clothes and supplies and Kurt put them all away, noting the need for a new dresser and some shelving.

They cooed over Acey as they worked, sometimes needing to stop in order to snuggle her. Kurt changed her clothes and then changed them again, until he was finally satisfied. Blaine teased him and Kurt reminded him it was never too early to be fashionable.

Blaine set up the baby monitor and went to put the speakers in the living room and their bedroom. Walking back to the master nursery, as they were now calling it, he saw Kurt with Acey in his arms, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Hurrying to his side, Blaine held his arms out. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong? Is Acey okay?"  
"She's fine," Kurt said, sniffing. "Blaine, I don't want her in here. It's too far away from me. From us. I want her in our bedroom."

"Oh, baby, of course. I didn't bring it up because I thought you would want her in here. The nurse kept talking about having a proper nursery and all. But I agree, she should be with us. We'll put the rocking chair and other changing table in there too. Does that sound good?" Blaine asked. They had found a second changing table, still in its box, and figured it could only be a good thing to have more than one.

Kurt wiped his eyes, balancing Acey against his chest. "That's wonderful," Kurt said. "I'm so glad you agree. I don't think I could have handled it if she'd had to sleep in her all by herself."

"Same here," Blaine said.

. . . . . .

Over dinner, Blaine commented on the changing table in the living room.

"I'm kind of surprised you were okay with having it in there. It doesn't exactly complement the design aesthetic," he said.

"To hell with the aesthetic," Kurt said, his chin up. "It's for our daughter. Besides, I could always drape a lovely swath of silk around it if I need to."

Blaine laughed and kissed his husband. Just as their daughter was perfect, his husband was perfect as well.

. . . . . .

Kurt jerked awake, his stomach jumping. What had woke him up? Reaching over, he felt the other half of the bed and found it empty. Hearing a quiet voice, he looked over at the changing table in the corner of the room. Blaine was finishing up changing her and put her back in her sleeping gown. Kurt smiled and settled down to watch his husband and daughter. Acelynn began crying and Blaine rocked her and began to sing.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

Blaine went to put Acelynn in her bassinet next to the bed and felt a hand on his back. Kurt smiled at him as he brushed a finger across their daughter's tiny forehead.

"Tarzan, huh?" he said, referring to the Disney movie the song had come from.

"It fit the moment," Blaine said with a smile.

"It did," Kurt agreed.

They stood watching their daughter for a few minutes, arms around each other. Kurt leaned into his husband, turning to hug him fully.

"I am so in love with you," Kurt whispered.

"And I am so in love with you," Blaine agreed.

"Who would have thought, back in that horrendous court room, that we would not only like each other, but fall in love?" Kurt said.

"I know. We are definitely more lucky than a lot of people out there. It was a kind hearted Fate that brought us together that day," Blaine said.

"Indeed. I love you, Blaine Hummel. I love you Acelynn Hummel," Kurt said, one arm around Blaine, the other reaching out to lightly touch Acelynn.

Blaine mimicked the pose, touching their daughter's tiny hand. "I love you, too, Kurt Hummel and Acelynn Hummel. We are a family now."

Kurt smiled brilliantly at him. "We are. I couldn't be happier if we tried."

Leaning in to kiss each other, the two realized their lives were finally complete.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Epilogue**

With the help of the top Scrap surgeon in the country, little Acelynn Hummel was given the digits and toes she'd been born without. They were so perfectly done that even her parents couldn't tell which ones she'd been missing. She grew up happy and well adjusted, filled with love for people that she had learned from her dads.

But not even her dads could keep away the ignorance of people who couldn't stand anything different from her.

One day when she was eight, she came home crying because kids had made fun of her dual toned hair and eyes. Kurt and Blaine cuddled her between them on the couch.

"But Daddy and Papa, I don't look any different than the rest of them! Becky has freckles all over her face and Tommy is almost as tall as Mrs. Miller. They are different than anyone else. Why do I have to be the one they make fun of?" Acelynn said, tears streaming from her green and brown eyes.

"Darling, I am so sorry. I wish I had the answer for you. People don't like those who are different. Sometimes it makes them uncomfortable. I was made fun of when I was in school because I fell in love with boys and not girls," Kurt told her.

"That's just silly, Daddy. You can't decide who you will love, it just happens," she said matter-of-factly.

Blaine grinned. "And that, my sweet girl, is why you have such a big and loving heart. You love people equally and I don't ever want that to go away. You will change the world with your love, I just know it."

"Will you sing it for me, Daddy and Papa?" Acelynn asked, looking at back and forth between her parents.

"Of course, sweetheart," Kurt said and began to sing. They'd been singing the short song to her ever since she was a toddler. It comforted her and reminded her that she was never alone. Not as long as her Daddy and Papa were around to love her, which they would be for all the days of their lives.

_All through the night we'll be watching over you_

_And all through the night we'll be standing over you_

_And through bad dreams we'll be right there baby_

_holding your hand, telling you everything's going to be alright_

_When you cry we'll be there baby_

_telling you you're never nothing less than beautiful_

_So don't you worry_

_We're your angels standing by._

They lived happily and uniquely ever after…

And when little Acelynn Hummel grew up, she began fighting the system that would allow parents to hand pick traits which inevitably ended with 'Scrap' children. Backed by over half a million people and even more signatures and votes, they marched on Washington and the government had no choice but to listen. The laws were changed and the word scrap, once again, returned to meaning nothing more than bread crumbs.

**THE END**

**. . . . . . . .**

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The song "Angel Standing By" is by Jewel. I changed the "I" parts to "we" in order to fit in the story better. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
